La douleur de Peeta Mellark
by Lomaki
Summary: Et si Katniss avait finalement choisi Gale... "Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je viens du district Douze. Le district Douze est à nouveau sur pied. Et moi je reste seul…"
1. Chapter 1

Mon histoire se passe cinq ans après la fin de la Révolte. J'ai un peu modifié un petit détail mais pas le moindre. Katniss, Haymitch et Peeta sont revenus dans le district Douze mais Gale aussi. Et c'est lui que Katniss a finalement choisi.

Pour le reste, je vous laisse le découvrir.

(P.O.V Peeta)

"Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je viens du district Douze. Le district Douze est à nouveau sur pied. Et moi je reste seul…"

Seul… A vrai dire je ne le suis pas vraiment. Il y a bien cette fille qui se réveille à mes côtés presque chaque matin. Cette fille s'appelle Lize Hanson. Elle a un sourire angélique, de longs cheveux blonds qui se glissent sur son visage et des yeux couleur noisette. Elle a vingt et un ans et est arrivée au district Douze il y a quelques mois, auparavant elle vivait dans le Treize. Mais depuis que le président Snow est tombé il y a cinq ans, en plus d'un échange de marchandises, nous pouvons voyager entre districts librement moyennant un billet.

Je vis dans ma maison dans le Village des vainqueurs. Enfin vivre dans cette maison, pas vraiment… Je passe le plus clair de mon temps chez mon ancien mentor des Hunger Games, Haymitch. On ne partage pas grand chose en commun hormis notre penchant sur la bouteille. Pour sa part, sa vie n'a pas eu de réel changement après la guerre, si ce n'est que sa maison reste propre et soigneusement rangée depuis qu'il a recueilli une jeune fille du prénom d'Alice. Je ne la connais pas réellement, ni son histoire mais sa présence est très bénéfique à Haymitch. En plus d'avoir du linge propre, une maison rangée, des repas chauds, elle lui apporte une présence qu'il a l'air d'apprécier. Je crois qu'elle a la vingtaine et que ses parents sont décédés durant la révolte et qu'elle cherchait un travail avant qu'Haymitch l'engage en tant que femme de ménage. Haymitch m'avait expliqué pourquoi elle vivait maintenant sous le même toi que lui mais après plusieurs verres je ne garde que quelques bribes de notre conversation. Il faut dire que c'est bien efficace les soirs où elle l'aide à se hisser jusqu'à dans sa chambre, trop ivre pour monter les escaliers. Physiquement elle est très fine, les cheveux acajou et des yeux verts.

Et puis, il reste Katniss qui habite la maison juste à côté avec Gale son ami d'enfance… son amant à présent. Ils filent le parfait amour, du moins c'est ce que j'imagine. Il faut dire que je ne vais plus vraiment les voir ses derniers temps, ses dernières années… Une fois que Gale était revenu du district Deux en urgence car elle criait son nom chaque nuit. Je me suis résigné, je me suis forcé à l'oublier, à effacer mon amour fou que j'avais pour cette fille qui avait partagé tant d'épreuves à mes côtés. Je l'avoue, ce fut laborieux, mais Haymitch était présent, enfin… lui et ses bouteilles. Il faut dire que l'alcool est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour oublier mes blessures, pour oublier cet espoir que j'avais qu'elle revienne à mes côtés. Et puis un jour il y a eu Lize. Elle avait entendu parler de moi depuis quelques années, il faut dire qu'avec Katniss, nous étions connus dans tous les districts, ce que je n'appréciais que très peu. Lize était complètement hystérique le jour où elle m'a rencontré. Et puis, petit à petit elle a pris de la place dans ma vie tout en me laissant à ma nouvelle passion, la boisson. Je dois reconnaitre que je ne connais pas grand chose sur cette fille qui partage mon lit, sûrement pas autant que je devrais. Je sais qu'elle a des amis en ville avec qui elle passe ses journées pendant que je décuve tranquillement dans mon lit. Elle m'avait déjà proposé de l'accompagner. J'ai essayé mais les reflux de nourriture mélangés à l'alcool m'avaient donné des nausées, pour finir par rendre sur le bitume et faire demi-tour direction ma salle de bain. Mais elle ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur et j'ai trouvé enfin quelqu'un pour qui j'ai réellement de l'importance.

Un nouveau jour commence. Quelque chose de doux et humide me caresse la joue mais cette sensation laisse vite la place à une migraine si forte qu'elle me renvoie dans un sommeil profond sans rêve. C'est ceux que je préfère. Aucun rêve, aucune pensée pour tous ses hommes morts à cause de moi, de nous. Il n'y a plus de nous… J'essaye une seconde tentative quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil est déjà très haut dans le ciel et la lumière me brûle les yeux. Je glisse ma première jambe en-dehors des draps et cherche à tâtons le sol bientôt suivit par ma jambe non valide. Mes yeux restent toujours à moitié fermés et j'arrive à me glisser jusque sous ma douche. Je sens alors ce liquide chaud qui me tombe sur le crâne comme des milliers de petites pierres. Une fois la première douleur passée, elle laisse place à une sensation douce et chaude. Je reste mes deux mains plaquées contre le mur, me laissant aller dans ses rares moments de calme. Après ça, j'attrape une serviette et enfile un simple pantalon et mon t-shirt gris de la veille. Je descends dans la cuisine, je jette un coup d'œil comme pour y trouver quelqu'un, Lize peut-être mais à cette heure-ci il n'y a personne. J'enfile mes chaussures et comme à mon habitude je me dirige chez Haymitch. Je manque de tomber en arrière en passant ma porte. Nous sommes en plein été et la chaleur me monte déjà à la tête. J'aligne quelques pas jusqu'à arriver chez mon voisin. J'entre naturellement. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus frapper, après tout chaque jour on rejoue la même scène. Arrivé dans la cuisine je suis accueilli par un sourire d'Alice. Elle est en train de cuisiner.

- Eh bien Peeta, tu es le premier réveillé aujourd'hui. Haymitch est encore au lit.

Je ne lui adresse qu'un sourire forcé comme réponse. Malgré qu'elle m'est vu plus d'une fois dans des états lamentables, j'ai toujours une gêne quand on fait allusion à mon penchant sur la boisson. Elle me tend une assiette.

- Assieds-toi. Tu dois avoir l'estomac vide.

J'hésite quelques secondes avant de m'exécuter. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger depuis plusieurs jours et les grognements de mon ventre ont dû me traillir. La douce odeur m'arrive jusqu'aux narines, je salive à présent. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi alors que je commence à me goinfrer.

- Oh excuses moi… Il faut dire que tu es toujours aussi douée… Haymitch a de la chance de t'avoir.

- C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance d'être tombé sur lui…

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle était si heureuse de s'occuper d'un ivrogne qui était rarement de bonne humeur. Contrairement à elle d'ailleurs. Toujours souriante malgré le capharnaüm qu'on lui laissait avant d'aller se coucher, ou du moins ramper jusqu'à nos lits respectifs.

Mon assiette vide, elle me la remplit aussitôt. Je la mange plus délicatement.

- T'as petite femme ne te nourrit pas ?

Ah nous y voilà. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de Lize avec les autres. J'ai cette sensation qu'elle n'est pas vraiment appréciée ni par Haymitch ni même Alice qui malgré tout reste toujours discrète dans ses commentaires vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Tu sais, je suis rarement à la maison. On ne fait que se croiser.

Je me replonge dans mon plat. De toute façon tout ça elle le sait déjà, je passe mes journées avec Haymitch et forcément Alice n'est jamais très loin. Mais je vois bien qu'elle est soucieuse depuis le soir où elle m'a aidée à rentrer chez moi. Je m'en souviens encore très bien malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie élevé. Je n'arrivais plus à aligner trois pas, elle avait insisté pour que je dorme sur place, mais borné comme je suis avec l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines, impossible de me convaincre de rester la nuit chez Haymitch. Elle n'est pas très grande mais elle avait assez de force pour que je marche avec un bras sur ses épaules. C'était laborieux. Je faisais plus de pas sur le côté que de pas vers l'avant. J'ai eu l'impression que des heures étaient passées jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me pose sur mon lit. La pièce tournait tout autour de moi mais malgré ça, pour une fois j'avais plus ou moins conscience de ce qui se passait. J'ai senti Alice me retirer mes chaussures, puis mes chaussettes… J'avais un rire nerveux. J'ai toujours eu du mal quand quelqu'un regardait ma jambe, mon pied artificiel mais l'alcool avait inhibé toute gène. Je me souviens de ce qu'elle m'a dit tout en enlevant mon t-shirt.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils Peeta, pense un peu à Lize, elle n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

J'ai mis quelques secondes pour mettre mes pensées en ordre et sortir une phrase dans des vapeurs d'alcool étouffantes.

- Elle sera là demain !

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises. Tu crois vraiment qu'une fille amoureuse comme elle le prêtant te laisserait seul dans un état pareil chaque soir et le lendemain faire comme si rien n'était ?

Alors j'ai levé l'index de ma main droite vers le plafond comme pour montrer l'importance de ce que j'allais dire.

- Oui mais elle, elle est toujours là !

- Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça Peeta.

Et puis j'ai fermé les yeux. La phrase d'Alice résonnait dans ma tête et la pièce avait recommencé à tourner pour que finalement je tombe dans le coma jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Alice fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle ne m'avait rien dit. Peut-être croit-elle que je ne m'en souviens pas, comme la plus part des soirs.

Je continu à manger, Alice ne dit plus aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'Haymitch arrive dans la cuisine apparemment il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit.

- Eh j'espère que tu ne manges pas tout mon repas !

- Toujours aussi ronchon à ton réveil. Et ne t'inquiètes pas il y en a assez pour tous les deux.

Haymitch me fait un signe de tête pour me dire bonjour et s'assoit à côté de moi. Alice, en bonne maitresse de maison lui sert une assiette de ragout. Je la vois avec son sourire malicieux, celui qu'elle prend quand elle est satisfaite. A ce moment précis j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau avec ma famille. Ma mère qui nous servait à manger et nous regardait admirative les jours où nous mangions à notre faim, c'était le même sourire. Je termine mon assiette jusqu'à la dernière bouchée. Haymitch en fait rapidement de même et me ramène la première bouteille de la journée vite suivit d'une réflexion d'Alice.

- Vous venez à peine de vous lever tous les deux, ça pourrait un peu attendre non ?

Haymitch grogne en guise de réponse, moi je reste stoïque en espérant rapidement boire un gorgée de ce doux breuvage. Alice résignée nous glisse deux verres sur la table.

- Haymitch je vais faire des courses en ville et passer chez Katniss juste après. Je reviendrais dans la soirée. Essayer de tenir debout d'ici là.

- Comme toujours chérie, mais ramène moi quand même quelques bouteilles, avec le jeune mes réserves diminuent rapidement.

Alice soupire, comme un air de déjà vu et nous laisse à nos bavardages durant l'après-midi et la soirée entière. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'on se raconte durant toutes ces heures, on refait le monde, on imagine comment la vie serez si nous n'avions pas participé aux Hunger Games, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, s'il n'y avait pas eu Gale, si mes parents étaient toujours là… Le temps passe si vite. Et plus le temps passe, plus les verres se vident, plus les bouteilles se vident, plus les sujets deviennent sombres, plus j'ai du mal à suivre, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Et puis Haymitch commence à me faire la morale à son tour sur Lize.

- Et là, elle est où Lize ? Tu crois qu'elle t'attend tranquillement dans ton lit ? Ou peut-être dans celui d'un autre ?

Je ne réponds pas. A vrai dire ça m'est égal, je sais que quand j'aurai besoin d'elle, elle sera là. On se retrouvera à nouveau dans nos étreintes sensuelles. Il arrive des fois où Lize m'attend dans mes draps, c'est l'un des uniques moments où j'oubli mon passé et mon futur, je ne goute qu'au désir présent. Elle a ce don de me faire revivre à cet instant. Je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la fougue de ses baisers, ses ongles qui m'arrache l'épiderme de mon dos. Je ne pense plus à rien dans ses moments-là et cette sensation qui me parcourt le corps me permet de me sentir encore un peu vivant. Mais c'est vrai, les soirs où elle n'est pas avec moi, où peut-elle bien être ? Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me fatiguer avec ces questions, après tout je n'apprécierais peut-être pas la réponse et je crois que je suis loin d'être exemplaire. Notre relation me suffit comme telle.

Je ne réponds pas à Haymitch, de toute façon je crois bien qu'il s'est endormi. Je me lève de mon fauteuil, bien décidé à rentrer chez moi, mais le sol se dérobe sous moi. Je tombe à genoux. J'aurai aimé aider Haymitch à regagner son lit mais je crois que je vais déjà essayer de ramper jusqu'au mien. Je me relève et prend appuie sur le dossier du canapé. J'attends quelques secondes que la terre arrête de tourner pour me mettre en marche quand Alice apparait dans la cuisine. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Elle arrive vers moi, un peu trop rapidement pour moi. Je fronce les sourcils pour faire le point sur son visage et me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit.

- Peeta, dans quel état tu es.

- Pff, c'est pas pire que Haymitch !

J'étais assez fier de tenir debout contrairement à lui mais je vois qu'Alice ne le prend pas de cette manière, j'ai même l'impression de l'avoir blessé. J'ai envie de m'excuser mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Encore une fois elle insiste pour m'accompagner jusque chez moi, encore une fois je refuse, encore une fois elle a ce regard triste et encore une fois je fini chez moi dans mon lit, seul…

Fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aimerez connaitre la suite qui se trame dans ma p'tite tête. J'attends vos impressions

Merci d'avance ^^

A très viiiite


	2. Chapter 2

Dans un premier temps, un grand merci aux personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et aux commentaires que j'ai reçu. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer Peeta comme je le décris, il faut dire que je le torture un petit peu. Mais détrompez vous je l'adore ^^

J'espère que la suite va tout de même vous plaire et répondre à vos questions.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait ^^

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Allongé dans mon lit, je garde les yeux fermés et tend mon bras gauche en espérant trouver Lize près de moi, mais personne. Encore une fois elle a passé sa nuit ailleurs. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, dormir avec un homme ivre n'a rien de vraiment très agréable. Je m'assois dans mon lit et fixe le mur d'en face. Je reste un moment comme ça en me repassant ma soirée en tête. Quand je me souviens d'un détail, d'avoir laissé Alice seule avec Haymitch endormi et soul. Elle a sûrement dû essayer de le monter jusqu'à l'étage pour qu'il dorme dans son lit. J'aurai au moins pût l'aider, enfin j'aurai au moins voulu car je n'en étais pas capable. Cette idée de l'avoir laissé encore une fois se débrouiller seule me dégoute, je me dégoute. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Cette question restera encore une fois sans réponse car je me hisse hors du lit pour me glisser sous une douche gelée afin de finir de me réveiller. Habillé, je sors de chez moi, il fait plus doux que la veille, je ne ressens plus cette chaleur étouffante mais une douce brise me caresse le visage. Je me dirige chez Haymitch bien décider à m'excuser auprès d'Alice quand ma vision se trouble pour bientôt ne plus rien voir. Je sens alors deux mains glacées qui me bandent les yeux.

- Devines qui c'est ?

Lize…

J'enlève ses mains de mes yeux en guise de réponse. Je la vois avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui caressent son visage, elle me sourit.

- Tu es rentré tard hier soir ?

« _Toi, tu n'es pas rentré du tout _». Cette phrase me traverse l'esprit un instant mais je n'ai pas la force de lui dire, notre discussion n'en finirai plus.

- Hum… oui Haymitch c'est endormi alors je suis rentré.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à lui dire, après tout elle sait ce que je fais de mes journées et quant à nos discussions avec Haymitch, je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler. Elle me reprend par la main et me regarde avec ses yeux noisette et un sourire en coin. Elle balance les épaules de droite à gauche, je sens qu'elle va me demander quelque chose. Elle prend toujours cet air de petite fille à qui on ne peut rien résister.

- Dis, aujourd'hui on pourrait passer la journée ensemble chez toi.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. La dernière fois que j'ai eu le malheur de refuser ses avances je ne l'ai plus vu pendant quinze jours. J'ai senti que sa présence me manquer au bout de quelques jours, j'ai complètement déraillé. Je buvais encore plus depuis qu'elle était partie et il n'a suffi qu'une réflexion de la part d'Haymitch pour que je m'emporte. Je me souviens avoir éclaté mon verre au sol et m'être jeter à l'extérieur pour la retrouver. Haymitch hurlait derrière mon dos, je ne comprenais pas, à vrai dire je ne l'écoutais pas. Même Alice qui a le don de me calmer dans les moments pareils, n'avait pas réussi à me retenir. Il pleuvait des cordes quand je me suis mis en marche vers la ville. Je déambulais dans les rues toutes vides à cette heure tardive jusqu'à arriver chez son amie Angélique. Je me souvenais de sa maison car c'est là que je la raccompagnais avant que Lize emménage chez moi. Je tambourinais à la porte pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Angélique daigne m'ouvrir. Elle avait dû me saluer mais je ne l'avais même pas écouté, je suis rentré en la poussant de mon chemin. J'ai dû passer plusieurs portes avant de retrouver Lize. J'ai vu ce que je me refusais d'admettre jusqu'à présent. Elle était avec deux jeunes hommes de notre âge et un peu trop collée à l'un d'eux. J'avoue que sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai laissé ma fierté et l'alcool faire son travail. J'ai tiré cet homme du canapé où il se trouvait et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur avec grande brutalité. Contrairement aux Hunger Games où j'avais dû tuer des gens pour qui je n'avais aucune animosité, à cet instant précis j'aurai pu lui exploser le crâne contre le mur. A plusieurs reprises j'écrasais son dos qui craquait contre la fermeté du mur jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lize parvienne à mes oreilles. Elle hurlait sûrement depuis le début mais je n'étais pas en état de l'entendre. Je lâchais prise avant de me prendre un coup de poing en plein visage par l'autre homme. Je fini par cracher du sang. A cet instant précis c'était comme si j'étais devenu un spectateur de cette scène qui se jouait devant moi. Encore une fois je me dégoutais, comment avais-je pu tomber aussi bas, devenir cette personne si violente. J'ai croisé encore une fois le regard de Lize avant de quitter la pièce, la bouche en sang.

Arrivé chez moi, trempé, j'ai découvert Alice qui avait allumé ma cheminée et qui s'était endormi près de celle-ci. La porte que j'avais claqué l'avait réveillée. Elle courut vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains chaudes et examina ma lèvre fendue qui continuait à saigner. Elle me guida tel un pantin près du feu et apparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un torchon rempli de glace et l'appuya contre la lèvre, pour arrêter le saignement et sûrement éviter à la joue de gonfler. Je me sentais vide de toute émotion. Encore une fois j'avais perdu quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi. Je l'avais laissé partir avec un autre homme, tout comme Katniss. Encore une fois je me retrouvais seul. Mon visage a commencé à me bruler, je ne sais toujours pas si c'était la chaleur du feu de bois où la douleur qui commençait à venir à mon cerveau. Alice arrêta de tamponner ma lèvre, visiblement elle ne saignait plus.

Alice… J'avais complètement oublié, si je me suis levé aujourd'hui c'est pour aller m'excuser auprès d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner Lize, enfin pas tout de suite, je dois aller voir Alice.

Aïe ! J'avais oublié que ce prénom ainsi que tout autre prénom féminin devait être bannie de mon vocabulaire. Lize est tellement jalouse. Comment la blâmer, je ne peux que la comprendre. Pendant des années j'enviais Gale, je l'envi peut-être encore… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ces choses-là fond parti du passé. Lize me jette un regard glacial. J'essaye tant bien que mal de rattraper mes paroles.

- Attends-moi à la maison, j'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Elle fuit mon regard et tourne les talons.

- Je t'ai pardonné une fois Peeta, ne recommence pas à me décevoir.

C'est tout ce qu'il me manquer, encore ce reproche. Comment fait-elle pour que je me sente si coupable. J'ai le cœur si serrer qu'il pourrait exploser. Elle m'adresse un signe de la main et prend la direction de la ville. Je reste planté là pendant un moment, la regardant s'éloigner un peu plus, j'espère la revoir très vite. J'inspire un grand coup et continu ma route jusque chez Haymitch. En entrant je le trouve avec Alice en train de discuter à table. Enfin ça s'était avant que j'arrive, ils ne disent un mot à présent. A peine assit, Haymitch se lève à son tour. Il a dû passer une bonne nuit, il a une bonne mine, meilleure que la mienne.

- Je dois aider Gale à couper du bois pour cet hivers, tu ne veux pas venir je présume ?

Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question. Je lui réponds par un rire nerveux et fuit son regard pour fixer la chaise vide en face de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait en me posant cette question mais ma réaction ne lui plait pas apparemment. Il passe la porte sans même un mot.

- Tu devrais faire un effort Peeta pour te reprendre en main. Tu devrais peut-être commencer par aller leur rendre visite ?

- Arrêtes Alice… Pour leur dire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je pense que ça t'aiderai à te reconstruire et d'arrêter de te morfondre.

- A quoi bon…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour Haymitch et moi de te voir comme ça ?

Je me souviens alors pourquoi je bois tellement en ce moment c'est pour éviter que ce genre de reflexion me touche. Face à mon silence, Alice soupir encore une fois et s'en va faire la vaisselle. Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole et je vois qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ce qu'elle fait, je crois qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur cette assiette qui est déjà très propre. J'essaye maladroitement de la calmer.

- Alice ne prend pas les choses tellement à cœur.

« CLAC » L'assiette s'explosa sur le sol. Elle me tourne le dos et s'appuie sur le rebord de l'évier. Je me précipite pour ramasser les morceaux sur le sol quand je vois qu'Alice tremble et se mets à pleurer. Je me sens complètement désarmé face à son état de détresse mais j'écoute mon instinct et la prend dans mes bras. Elle continu à pleurer contre moi et essaye de parler entre deux sanglots.

- Tu ne comprends rien… Peeta. On se fait tous… du souci pour toi… Et te voir te détruire comme ça…

Je la sers un peu plus fort contre moi. Je sens tellement de douleur dans sa voix. Je n'ose rien lui répondre de peur d'aggraver encore les choses.

- Te voir avec cette fille qui se joue de toi. Te voir oublier tes réels amis. Te voir sombrer. Ça en devient insupportable.

Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Au lieu de s'en prendre à moi comme elle aurait le droit de le faire, elle se fait du souci pour moi. Elle se dégage de mon étreinte en plaquant ses mains sur mon torse et m'éloigne d'elle.

- Tu devrais parler à Katniss, avant que…

Je lui relève le menton avec ma main droite pour la fixer dans les yeux.

- Que ?

- …que tu le regrettes.

A présent je fuis son regard comme une réponse négative.

- Tu sais Peeta, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas fait les Hunger Games que le passé ne nous a pas blessé. Chacun de nous a ses démons, mais il ne tient qu'à nous de se battre ou de se laisser submerger par les remords et la tristesse.

A cet instant précis je me rends compte à quel point je suis devenu égoïste. Haymitch me reçoit chaque jour pour veiller sur moi comme un père, il aurait bien pu me laisser sombrer seul chez moi. Alice qui prend soin de moi alors que je ne lui demande que trop rarement comment elle va. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

C'est comme si ces cinq dernières années repassent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Le retour dans le Douze, le retour de Gale, mon premier verre chez Haymitch, l'arrivé d'Alice, ma descente aux enfers, l'arrivé de Lize et ce noir qui entoure ma vie et celle des gens qui m'aiment.

J'ai dû rester un moment planté là dans la cuisine sans un geste car Alice a déjà ramassé l'assiette en mille morceaux et elle est assise sur sa chaise. Je la regarde fixement et prends un grand bol d'air.

- Tu as raison Alice, je vais aller voir Katniss. Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire.

Elle affiche un large sourire. Elle sait que je vais le faire, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je m'approche d'elle, lui caresse doucement sa joue rouge sous l'émotion, ses larmes ne sont qu'un mauvais souvenir et lui embrasse le front.

- Merci Alice.

Elle m'offre un dernier sourire, plus tendre je dirais. Je m'empresse de tenir ma promesse et me mets en marche vers la maison voisine.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Voilà voilà ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite !

(Désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes x) )

A très viiiite.


	3. Chapter 3

Woawouh ^^Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font tellement plaisir et c'est pour ça que je me prends le temps d'écrire rapidement, ça motive !

Bon je vous laisse avec Peeta et Katniss )

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Mon cœur bat dans mes tempes et ma respiration devient difficile. Je m'arrête au bout de quelques pas seulement et reprend mon souffle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de partir seul chez Katniss et Gale. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je serais déjà de retour chez moi. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé Katniss, j'étais si mauvais avec elle, elle ne méritait pas toutes ses paroles douloureuses.

C'était il y a cinq ans. J'avais enfin rejoint Katniss au Village des vainqueurs après de longues semaines d'attente. Après seulement quelques jours, je suis allé vivre chez elle et elle passait ses nuits dans mes bras, c'était le seul endroit où elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar depuis la fin des Hunger Games. Mais quelques nuits plus tard, ma présence n'était plus d'aucun secours, c'est cauchemars avaient recommencés. Les premiers soirs elle appelait sa sœur décédée puis sa mère et finalement toutes les nuits elle criait le nom de Gale tout en se cramponnant à mon t-shirt. La première fois j'ai eu le cœur qui se déchirait mais nous n'en avons pas parlé et chaque nuit la scène se répétait. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil et puis hurlait son nom pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. J'étais partagé entre un sentiment de tristesse de la voir dans cet état et d'impuissance face à sa détresse, ça me rendait malade. Après quelques nuits blanches, j'ai bien essayé de lui en parler mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne voulait pas l'appeler. Ça m'a pris plusieurs jours mais j'ai dû me résoudre moi-même à lui téléphoner un soir sans qu'elle le sache. Cette nuit-là je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je me repassais nos quelques moments de bonheur que j'avais eu le droit avec Katniss mais son cri si familier à présent me sorti de mes pensées.

Dès le lendemain Gale était là. Il devait attendre ce coup de fil depuis bien trop longtemps. Quand il sonna à la porte, mon cœur s'emballa et une douleur indescriptible me serra la poitrine. Je regardais Katniss étonnée, s'éloigner de moi pour ouvrir la porte, s'éloigner de moi pour rejoindre Gale. Je la vois encore me fixer sans dire un mot. Elle s'était retournée vers moi les yeux remplis de larmes, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là mais je pense qu'elle attendait un geste de ma part pour la laisser partir avec lui. Je lui souris en guise de réponse et lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait à présent le rejoindre. Je ne pouvais de toute façon dire aucun mot, j'étais anéanti mais heureux pour elle. Deux sentiments si contradictoires. Malgré que son bonheur était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rester là à m'infliger encore plus de souffrance. Katniss ne put se retenir plus longtemps, à présent elle était dans ses bras, la place qu'elle occupait avec moi dans notre lit, il y a encore quelques heures. Je détournais le regard et passa à côté d'eux, toujours sans dire un mot. Katniss avait beau m'appeler, j'étais déjà loin et je ne voulais pas me retourner, les voir ensemble était trop dur pour moi. Je me suis enfermé chez moi pendant plusieurs jours, je ne sais plus vraiment combien de temps exactement mais c'était très long. Katniss était venue déjà plusieurs fois tambouriner à ma porte mais je n'avais pas la force de sortir de mon lit et d'aller lui parler. Jusqu'au jour où Katniss enfonça la porte pour entrer chez moi. Je pense bien que c'était plutôt Gale qui l'avait aidé mais il eut la bonne idée de ne pas rentrer chez moi. Après tout c'est mon refuge. Je l'ai entendu monter les marches jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi sur mon lit et me remit les cheveux en place avec un geste tendre, comme à son habitude. J'imagine que je n'étais pas vraiment beau à voir mais Katniss m'avait déjà vu dans de pires états. Je fuyais son regard alors que je sentais que le sien devenait plus insistant. Et puis sa voix fût comme un électrochoc pour moi.

- Peeta, pourquoi tu n'as plus donné signe de vie.

- Je ne peux pas Katniss, je ne peux pas te voir avec Gale, pas maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de venir ?

- Pour te voir heureuse Katniss.

Elle ne disait plus rien, peut-être était-elle étonnée par ma réponse. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas. Tout ce que je fais depuis des années c'est de penser à son bonheur, à sa vie avant la propre vie.

- Katniss, ta vie est avec lui…

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Elle criait à présent.

- Je ne pouvais plus vivre alors que tu criais son nom chaque nuit…

- Je…

Je lui ai caressé tendrement la joue, et lui affichait un sourire rêveur.

- Soit heureuse mais ne me demande pas vous voir ensemble chaque jour.

- Alors je ne choisis personne !

- Alors tu seras malheureuse et moi aussi…

- Mais je…

Je ne voulais plus continuer cette discussion que j'espérais secrètement de jamais avoir. Alors je suis sorti de mon lit et Katniss en fit de même et m'attrapa par la main. La chaleur de sa peau contre le mienne était si douce. J'aurai aimé la prendre contre moi, la serrer fort contre moi mais je n'en avais plus le droit, je lui lâchai la main. Elle a dû être vexée ou déçue car elle avait tourné les talons pour sortir de chez moi. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air et me mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de tout lui dire.

- Katniss, oublis moi. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Elle se stoppa net dans son élan. Je l'ai vu serrer son point droit et couru hors de ma maison. Depuis ce jour je n'ai fait que la croiser mais je ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole. Je sais que c'était maladroit de ma part de lui dire ce genre de chose mais je savais qu'elle allait être heureuse avec Gale et que moi, il me fallait du temps.

C'est pour ça qu'en arrivant devant chez elle, chez eux, je reste un moment immobile avant de sonner. Katniss rayonnante, m'ouvre la porte si rapidement que je pense qu'Alice y est sûrement pour quelque chose, elle a sûrement dû se jeter sur le téléphone pour la prévenir de ma visite. Katniss ne dit pas un mot mais m'invite à entrer. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans cette maison qu'on partageait ensemble il y a quelques années. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, il faut dire que la décoration chez nous reste primaire.

- Tu veux un thé ?

- Hum.

- Toujours sans sucre ?

- … oui toujours.

Je me demande ce que je fais ici et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ni par où commencer. Voyons le bon côté des choses, Gale et Haymitch ne sont pas là, ce sera peut-être plus simple comme ça. J'ai l'impression que de longues minutes passent jusqu'au moment où Katniss me tend un thé et s'assoit face à moi. J'évite son regard même quand elle prend la parole, je continu à fixer mon thé.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Une forte douleur arrive à mon estomac, comme si j'avais avalé une enclume. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Moi aussi je suis heureux de la voir, mais je me sens tellement honteux. Je me repasse notre dernière discussion en boucle dans ma tête. Face à mon silence Katniss continue seule la discussion.

- Tu sais Peeta, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'on s'est dit il y a cinq an… enfin je ne t'en veux plus… J'ai compris un peu trop tard pourquoi tu faisais ça… Mais je t'en veux de n'avoir pas accepté ma visite par la suite.

Aucun mot ne se décide à sortir de ma bouche alors que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je continu à fixer mon thé et éviter le regard de Katniss.

- Je ne trouve aucune explication pour ton silence radio pendant tellement d'années…

Je mets les mots en ordre dans ma tête, me mord la lèvre inférieure et prend une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

- J'avais peur Katniss…

L'enclume dans mon estomac s'est envolée avec ces quelques mots. Je me sens plus léger et je peux à présent parler et la regarder dans les yeux.

- J'avais peur de te voir avec lui, de ne pas connaitre ma réaction. Ton bonheur était la seule chose la plus importante pour moi, que ce soit avec lui ou avec un autre. Mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour affronter ça. J'avais peur de devenir à nouveau fou et peut-être te faire du mal ou de faire du mal à Gale et je sais que ça tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné.

Les yeux de Katniss continuent à me fixer sans un mot. L'enclume est revenue. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ça ? Ou peut-être qu'elle regrette ma réponse ? Qu'elle regrette que je sois venu… Je vide mon thé d'une seule traite, manquant de me brûler la gorge et me lève de ma chaise près à sortir de cette maison bien trop silencieuse à mon goût.

- Excuses-moi Katniss, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça d'être venu.

Elle ne dit toujours rien alors je fais volte-face pour me diriger vers la sortie quand je sens sa main qui s'accroche à ma manche. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe je sens Katniss se blottir contre moi. Mon corps n'avait pas oublié cette sensation et par reflexe je l'entoure de mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'elle doit sûrement le sentir. Je me permets même de sentir la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Elle murmure quelque chose mais j'ai dû mal à comprendre, je devrais l'éloigner de moi pour la comprendre mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas prendre cette initiative. Après quelques secondes, Katniss s'écarte doucement de moi. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué Peeta.

Je lui souris à mon tour. J'ai l'impression que le poids de son absence durant ces cinq dernières années s'est envolé avec cette phrase.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis tellement désolé… pour tout.

- Ne le sois pas, tu as toujours voulu me protéger Peeta que ce soit dans l'arène, durant la guerre, et même contre toi-même.

Je me sens si léger à présent, comme si tous mes démons avaient disparu, comme si j'étais revenu à nouveau dans cette maison, comme il y a cinq ans. Je me rassois à ma place d'origine bien décidé à regagner le temps perdu. Katniss me ressert à nouveau un thé que je bois plus doucement. La discussion devient moins tendue.

- Tu sais, je ne pensais jamais te dire ça un jour mais heureusement qu'Haymitch était là au départ. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais de tes nouvelles.

- Ah bon et qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ?

- Oh ben pas grand-chose, tu le connais : « oui ça va », « j'l'lai pas vu mais ça doit aller », « il passe ce soir boire un verre »…

Une sueur froide me traverse le corps. Katniss est au courant de mon addiction à la boisson, c'est sûr mais je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler, pas maintenant, alors que nous nous retrouvons seulement. Mais par chance elle ne s'étale pas sur ce sujet, peut-être qu'elle non plus ne veut pas tout gâcher.

- Et puis heureusement qu'Alice est arrivée, c'est grâce à elle que j'avais de vraies nouvelles de toi.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu sais, elle vient régulièrement, on est devenue de vraie amie toutes les deux.

- J'ai bien entendu, amie ?

- Ben il fallait bien que je te trouve un remplaçant.

C'est vrai avant tout ça j'étais l'amant, l'ami et le confident de Katniss. Il faut dire que sa remarque me rend mal à l'aise mais je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé une amie. Et je sais à quelle point Alice est une bonne personne pour des conseils, la preuve en est, je suis là en train de discuter avec Katniss, grâce à elle.

- Oh et puis elle m'a parlé d'une certaine Lize ?

- Hummm…

- Et bien quoi Peeta ? On est amis, on peut bien en parler non ?

Amis… J'ai encore du mal à me voir comme tel. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux avec Katniss. Je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas encore à faire la part des choses. C'est sûrement trop rapide pour moi. J'allais lui répondre une banalité quand deux hommes entrent dans la cuisine, Haymitch et… Gale. Tous les deux sont transpirant d'avoir fendu du bois toute l'après-midi. Gale me salue d'un geste de la tête pendant qu'il cherche deux petites bouteilles dans sa réserve, une pour lui et une autre pour Haymitch qui la boit d'une traite. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour en avoir une gorgée, un verre, une bouteille… L'atmosphère est si tendu, je me sens trop mal à l'aise pour rester ici.

- J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire chez moi aujourd'hui alors je vais vous laisser.

Je me lève de ma chaise rapidement et adresse un au revoir général d'un geste de la main.

- Et bien Peeta, tu es le bienvenu si tu veux venir boire un thé ou bien… simplement discuter.

- … Merci Katniss.

Elle a dû comprendre pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester. Revoir Katniss et Gale dans une même journée est trop dur pour moi. Et discuter de Lize avec Katniss n'est pas chose facile. Je sors de cette maison où je ne me sens plus à ma place et rentre chez moi presque en courant. Je referme la porte derrière moi et me rue sur le placard sous mon évier pour y trouver mes bouteilles. Je ne me prends même pas la peine de de me prendre un verre, j'enlève le bouchon et englouti la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite. J'ai juste envie d'oublier tout ça, d'oublier cette douleur que j'ai ressenti en voyant Gale dans cette maison. J'ai même envi d'oublier son nom, je fini ma première bouteille et enfin j'oublie tout, non seulement son nom mais aussi toute ma journée. Je me traine jusqu'à mon fauteuil et ma dernière vision est celle de la cheminé qui tourne autour de moi.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Fin de mon troisième chapitre, j'espère que la discussion entre Katniss et Peeta est à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez d'autres choses que vous attendez de cette fic !

A très viiiiite.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews ! Il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui la commentent ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Vous me motivez à écrire encore et encore ! La preuve, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir publier deux chapitres par semaine ^^ (Celui-ci étant le plus long jusqu'à présent, hihi)

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais les referme aussitôt car un douloureux mal de tête arrive comme si on m'avait assommé avec quelque chose. Je réitère ma tentative et je remarque que je n'ai plus de chaussures et que je suis allongé sur mon canapé. Je me pince les yeux avec le pouce et l'index de ma main droite et j'essaye de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Je me souviens encore de mon départ de chez Katniss, mon arrivé chez moi et ma bouteille à la main dans mon salon et… ça y est mon mal de tête me revient d'autant plus fort. J'essaye de me hisser sur le canapé, de me mettre assis… sans succès. Dans quel état je me suis encore mis. Je me déteste d'être si minable. Je continu à fixer le plafond dans mon monologue. Je me demande bien quelle heure il est, si je pouvais passer ma journée, toutes mes journées sur ce canapé. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir et d'affronter ce qu'il m'attend à l'extérieur. J'attends encore un moment comme ça et je me décide enfin à me hisser hors de mon lit de fortune. Je me frotte le visage avec mes mains. Cela faisait longtemps que mon réveil n'avait pas pris autant de temps. Je marche lourdement jusqu'à mon évier et boit quelques gorgées. Cela ne suffit pas pour me réveiller, je décide alors de passer de l'eau sur le visage mais toujours rien. Je passe alors ma tête sous le filet d'eau glacé. Je manque à moitié de me noyer mais j'arrive enfin à me remettre les idées en place. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose. Je me souviens de Katniss, de Gale, de leur maison, de leur bonheur… Et moi… Je suis là seul à lutter pour rester éveiller car à cet instant je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de reprendre une bouteille et m'enfoncer à nouveau dans un coma sans rêve. Je reste un moment appuyé sur mon évier à sentir les gouttes d'eau qui me ruissellent dans la nuque.

Et maintenant… ?

La sonnerie de mon téléphone sonne en réponse à ma question. Je crois bien n'avoir plus entendu ce son depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne m'appelle, je pensais même qu'il ne fonctionnait plus. Je trébuche jusqu'au mur d'en face et me dépêche de décrocher pour que cesse cette alarme qui intensifie mon mal de tête. Je porte ce fichu engin à mon oreille et d'un geste maladroit je le laisse tomber au sol. L'homme au bout du fil hurle si fort que le choc dans mes tympans m'est devenu insupportable. Je reprends délicatement le combiné et l'approche avec crainte de mon autre oreille, sûrement la seule valide à cette heure-ci.

- Allo ? Allo Peeta ? Tu es là ?

- Humm oui mais arrêtez de hurler Haymitch !

- AH AH AH ! La nuit a été difficile à ce que je vois.

Ah et voilà qu'il le fait exprès maintenant. Il a réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur enfin un peu plus que les autres jours. Il faut dire que je me suis rarement senti de bonne humeur depuis un très long moment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Savoir si tu étais encore vivant. Parce qu'hier on a eu du mal avec Alice. Impossible de te mettre au lit, un vrai gamin !

- Attendez, vous êtes venu hier soir ?

- Ben si je te le dis !

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. Tout s'explique alors. Je n'aurai jamais réussi à enlever mes chaussures et prendre une couverture seul. Ou même à me trainer jusque sur mon canapé. Je me touche encore le front et sens une bosse qui a fait son apparition.

- Et vous m'appelez pour ça ?

- Humm pas seulement. Katniss va venir un peu plus tard, alors si tu veux toujours passer, passe par la douche parce que tu n'dois pas être beau à voir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il a déjà raccroché dans un fou rire. C'est assez surprenant de sa part de me prévenir comme ça mais après tout je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est vrai que j'ai une fâcheuse habitude à me négliger pour passer mes après-midi chez Haymitch. J'enfile généralement mes vêtements de la veille et me passe le visage rapidement sous l'eau.

Je me mets en marche direction ma salle de bain. Je me place en face de mon miroir. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment amis depuis plusieurs années. Il me reflète ma défaite, ma vie gâchée, mes yeux cernés, mon triste visage velu. Je ne me suis pas rasé depuis des jours, peut-être des semaines. Je fouille dans l'armoire, comme un étranger. Je ne trouve que mon rasoir après cinq longues minutes. Je manque de me couper à plusieurs reprises. Une fois terminé, première victoire, je ressemble déjà un peu plus à quelqu'un de civilisé. Quand j'y pense, hier je suis allé voir Katniss dans cet état, quelle impression j'ai dû lui donner. Je m'efface son visage de mes pensées pour me glisser sous une douche si chaude que ma peau marque rapidement. Comme c'est bon… Je reste sans rien faire un long moment avant de me laver. J'enfile une serviette et me brosse longuement les dents. Je veux effacer toutes les traces de mon « crime » d'hier soir. Je me fixe à nouveau dans le miroir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de quelques années. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, seule subsiste cette bosse qui me fait à la tête. J'enfile un jean et un t-shirt bleu marine propre, chaussettes, chaussures… Et c'est parti. Je sors de chez moi et me dirige chez mon voisin. Comme à mon habitude je ne sonne pas et entre d'un bon pas. Il est là, appuyé contre le mur en train de discuter avec Alice qui sort tout juste un gâteau du four. Au chocolat je dirais vu l'odeur qui arrive à mes narines. Haymitch me regarde et affiche un sourire moqueur. Je serai prêt à parier qu'Alice se retient elle aussi de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire ?

Alice se pince les lèvres et Haymitch arrive vers moi en posant sa main sur mon épaule droite.

- Pas trop mal à la tête ? T'as une sacrée bosse là !

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre. Je jurerais qu'ils se moquent ouvertement de moi. Je marmonne dans ma barbe que je n'ai plus.

- Vous pouvez peut-être me dire comment ça m'est arrivé ?

- Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir. Alice et moi nous sommes venus voir dans quel état tu étais. On t'a trouvé sur le fauteuil. On a voulu te monter au lit mais Monsieur ne voulait pas. Tu as essayé de me mettre un coup de poing, tu m'as loupé et tu es tombé, la tête la première sur ta table basse.

Ah ben je comprends mieux d'où vient cette douleur. J'imagine la scène dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir honteux et un fou rire me prend sans m'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai donné pour voir ça. Haymitch lâche lui aussi un rire et me prend par les épaules pour qu'on aille s'assoir ensemble. Je dois dire que je suis soulagé que Katniss ne soit pas encore là. Je reprends doucement mes repères. Alice prépare quatre petites assiettes, quatre culières, quatre tasses… Quatre… Katniss, Alice, Haymitch et moi. Pas de Gale à l'horizon alors. Je crois que mes amis ont retenu la leçon, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Haymitch me fixe depuis un moment, toujours un sourire un coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu t'es fait tout beau dis donc.

Décidément c'est ma journée, Haymitch est en forme. Je soupire en guise de réponse mais ne peux m'empêcher d'affichait un sourire discret. La sonnette me fait revenir à moi-même et me fige littéralement. Haymitch part ouvrir à Katniss quant à Alice, elle me murmure un mot à l'oreille. La chaleur de son souffle m'hérisse la nuque.

- Ça va bien se passer Peeta.

Sa voix me rassure. A vrai dire, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'hier. Katniss lance un « bonjour » général avant de s'assoir en face de moi, à côté d'Alice. Cette dernière nous sert une part de gâteau, un thé pour Katniss et moi, et du café pour elle et Haymitch. Je pense que ce n'est pas à quoi il s'attendait vu la décomposition de son visage. Il y rajoute une lichette de son breuvage en toute discrétion. Il sait à quel point Alice déteste le voir boire de l'alcool à longueur de journée. Je m'attaque rapidement au gâteau, il faut dire que l'alcool de la veille m'a ouvert l'appétit. Et puis, au moins la bouche pleine je ne suis pas tenu de commencer la conversation. C'est Katniss qui lance la discussion.

- Eh bien Haymitch je vois qu'Alice t'entretiens comme il faut.

Il manque à moitié de s'étouffer avec les miettes de son gâteau. C'est vrai que ça doit faire longtemps que Katniss n'était pas venu le voir, après tout j'étais la plus part du temps chez lui ce qui interdisait sa présence à elle.

- Détrompes-toi chérie, elle me martyrise !

- Eh bien tu n'en as pas l'air ! Ta maison est rangée, ton linge est toujours propre et c'est une très bonne cuisinière ! D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu es venue habiter ici.

- C'est vrai ça Alice, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver d'agréable à t'occuper d'un vieil homme comme Haymitch ?

Je disais ça sur un ton plus léger. Décidément je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas comprendre quel plaisir avait Alice à s'occuper d'un ivrogne comme Haymitch, Katniss aussi. Mais le visage d'Alice se décomposa après nos deux remarques. Sa joie de vivre avait disparue. Aucune phrase ne sortie de sa bouche. Elle est devenue nerveuse et touille son café alors qu'elle n'a même pas prit la peine d'y rajouter un sucre.

Je ne me suis jamais pris le temps de discuter de son passé avec elle. Enfin un soir j'en avais discuté avec Haymitch entre deux verres. Je ne me souviens que de quelques passages. D'habitude il ne m'en parlait jamais mais j'imagine que l'alcool lui dénoue la langue de temps en temps à lui aussi. Je crois qu'il me disait qu'elle était un moment au Capitole mais c'était enfuit pendant la révolte pour finalement atterrir au district Douze quand la guerre était terminée. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ses parents, enfin juste pour me dire qu'ils étaient morts et que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Je ne me suis jamais posé plus de questions, j'essayais déjà de garder ma tête hors de l'eau avant de m'occuper des problèmes des autres… Je suis devenu un vrai égoïste, je m'en rends compte de plus en plus.

Alice n'a toujours rien répondu et comme d'habitude Haymitch répond à sa place.

- Vous savez les jeunes, elle a un bon salaire.

La cuillère d'Alice se stoppa nette et afficha un sourire discret. Elle doit penser la même chose que moi, Haymitch a toujours réponse à tout. On finit tous notre part de gâteau sans un mot. Cette discussion nous a mis tous mal à l'aise. J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et sinon Katniss, comment se porte ta mère ?

- Et bien elle est devenue chef de service des urgences dans le nouvel hôpital. Elle essaye de me rendre visite régulièrement mais c'est assez difficile avec son emploi du temps chargé. Mais elle viendra le mois prochain pour…

Elle s'arrêta de parler comme si elle en avait trop dit et Alice manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. J'interroge Katniss d'un regard.

- Pour… notre week-end mensuel. On se fait toujours un truc ensemble tous les mois…

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question, qu'elle m'en pose une à son tour.

- Et toi Peeta, hormis Haymitch et Alice, tu vois un peu de monde ?

Je sais très bien où elle veut m'emmener avec cette question. Je crois que tôt au tard je devrais lui en parler.

- Je me suis fait quelques amis en ville et puis j'ai une… copine.

J'ai mis du temps à sortir ce dernier mot de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas réellement si c'est encore ma petite amie, ça va faire plus d'une journée que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle.

- Oui Alice me l'a dit, Lize c'est ça ?

Je regarde Alice avec insistance. Après tout, Katniss doit être au courant de tout si elles sont amies. Alice connait tout de moi. J'ai passé des nuits entières à lui raconter ma vie. Celle avant les Hunger Games, mes deux participations à ce satané jeu, mes tortures au sein du Capitole, mon retour à moi-même, mon histoire avec Katniss, ma rupture avec Katniss… Elle sait tout de moi, je ne sais rien d'elle… J'en oublierais presque de lui répondre.

- Oui Lize Hanson, elle vient du district Treize.

- Je vois très bien qui c'est Peeta, elle est très jolie.

Elle dit ça avec tellement de gentillesse, sans aucun reproche. Elle me considère réellement comme un ami avec qui elle peut parler de tout. Je ne suis pas capable de lui parler de Gale comme elle le fait si facilement avec Lize. L'horloge de la cuisine sonne « 17 H ». A peine les cinq coups sonnés, Alice se lève et prend la parole.

- Haymitch, on a rendez-vous dans dix minutes en ville, tu te souviens ?

Il la regarde avec insistance, les yeux plissés avant de se lever à une telle vitesse que je ne l'ai pas vu bouger de sa chaise qu'il est déjà devant la porte.

- On vous laisse les jeunes, on doit chercher un truc en ville. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Ils se précipitent dehors. Ils ne sont pas doués pour nous faire croire ce genre d'excuse pour nous laisser seul. A la rigueur tant mieux, j'aime l'idée de me retrouver avec Katniss. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre la parole, elle le fait avant moi.

- Je dois t'avouer que c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de nous laisser seuls. Mais je pensais qu'ils seraient un peu plus subtil…

Mon cœur s'accélère. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important qu'elle doit me le dire seul à seul.

- Tu sais ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir te parler hier. Tu m'as tellement manqué et je…

Elle cherche ses mots et moi je commence à sentir le stresse monter en moi.

- Je veux te voir heureux Peeta… Comme je suis heureuse… avec Gale.

J'ai le souffle coupé un instant. Je cherche péniblement ma respiration. J'ai les mains posées sur la table, elles deviennent moites, je veux les essuyer sur mon jean mais Katniss me les attrape.

- Peeta, une partie de moi t'aimera toujours. Nous avons partagé tant de chose ensemble et je ne regrette rien, mais ma vie est avec Gale. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour moi… Mais gardes cette petite partie au fond de ton cœur et permets-toi d'être heureux avec quelqu'un…

C'est comme si trop d'informations m'arrivaient en plein visage. Que veut-elle dire par là ? Elle m'aime mais pas assez pour vivre avec moi. Elle aime Gale, se sera toujours lui. Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Biensûr… Mais comme elle m'aime ? Comme elle aime Gale ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Elle doit sûrement le voir car c'est elle qui continu son monologue, tout en entourant mes mains des siennes.

- Je ne veux plus te perdre Peeta et je veux te voir heureux…

Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je la fixe simplement dans ses yeux, partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. Toutes mes pensées se mélangent.

- Dis quelque chose Peeta…

Elle me supplie à présent. Je cherche au fond de moi ce que je peux lui répondre. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi lui répondre à ses aveux. Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr…

- Moi non plus Katniss je ne veux plus te perdre et je veux te voir heureuse.

Elle me sert un peu plus fort mes mains et affiche un large sourire de soulagement. Comme ce sourire m'avait manqué, comme elle m'avait manqué.

Le temps à ses côtés passe si vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Haymitch sont de retour avec quelques courses, ils ont dû trouver de quoi s'occuper pendant leur sortie.

- Et bien il se fait tard, Gale m'attend sûrement à la maison. A bientôt tout le monde.

Elle adresse un sourire général. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte. Je me lève à mon tour pour sortir avant de me faire arrêter par Haymitch.

- Ça va petit ?

- Ça va mais laissez-moi passer, j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi.

- Et faire quoi ? Encore te souler ?

- Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ?

Je quitte cette maison où je suffoque, pas très fier de moi. Je ne leur ai même pas adressé un regard, un merci. Une seule chose me hante, rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes bouteilles. J'ouvre la porte en grand et à ma plus grande surprise, Lize se trouve au milieu de mon salon. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais s'approche dangereusement de moi et s'accroche à mes lèvres. Elle m'embrasse avec frénésie. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut. Elle me laisse respirer entre deux baisers, et attend une réponse de ma part en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je l'approche de moi en la prenant par la taille et continu à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle me répond sans attendre en m'enlevant mon t-shirt. Nous montons à l'étage en retirant les quelques habits que nous restent. Elle me plaque sur le lit de toutes ses forces. Ses baisers s'intensifient en passant par ma nuque, j'en frisonne. Tous mes sens sont en folie. Cette sensation d'ivresse qu'elle m'apporte, peut se comparer à celle de l'alcool. Elle arrache le dernier bout de tissus qui s'éparait nos corps. Elle se rapproche de moi et… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus… Je vois Katniss et j'entends sa phrase qui me trotte dans la tête « _Permets-toi d'être heureux avec quelqu'un_ ».

Ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas Lize…

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Je sais que l'évolution des personnages se fait doucement, mais Peeta étant le narrateur de mon histoire, je ne peux pas tout vous dévoiler avant qu'il ne le découvre lui-même :)

J'ai essayé d'amener quelques intrigues dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous posez quelques questions et que vous avez envie d'avoir des réponses ^^

A très viiite !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews, pour ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire depuis le début et la commentent à chaque chapitre, merci pour ces quelques minutes que vous prenez pour moi :)

Et aussi merci à ceux/celles qui sont arrivés en cours de route et commentent tout autant. Ça me motive à un tel point !

Merci à vous !

Bonne lecture.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Je l'entends hurler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Je suis cloué à mon lit et je suis incapable d'en bouger. Je vois Lize faire les cents pas dans ma chambre en agitant les mains et en se rhabillant en même temps. J'essaye de me concentrer sur ses paroles. En fait, elle ne cesse de se répéter. _Tu te prends pour qui, pour me faire ça_ », « _Tu vas le regretter_ », « _Me faire ça, à moi !_ ». Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle attend une réponse de ma part mais je ne dis rien, je la suis simplement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête nette devant moi en me fixant. Si ses yeux avaient pu envoyer des éclairs, je serais instantanément foudroyé. Elle est si énervée que ses joues ont pris une couleur rougeâtre. Je ne me sens vraiment pas fier. Nos ébats amoureux ont toujours étaient une sorte d'exutoire pour moi. C'était un moment où je me sentais encore vivant. Mais je n'en étais plus capable, plus avec elle en tout cas. Je cherche au fond moi une explication à ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aimerai lui expliquer mais j'en suis incapable. Devant mon mutisme, Lize s'emporte une dernière fois en s'approchant de moi et me plaquant sa main gauche de toutes ses forces contre ma joue droite. J'imagine que je le mérite amplement. Encore une fois aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Ça commence à devenir une fâcheuse habitude. Je la regarde s'éloigner de mon lit, de moi en prenant soin de m'insulter une dernière fois sans tourner les talons. Je me laisse retomber dans mon lit à fixer le plafond.

Il est tard, je devrais déjà être en train de dormir. Impossible… Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Mes draps trempés ont arrêté d'absorber ma transpiration. Je décide alors de me lever et me dirige dans la cuisine pour me passer le visage sous l'eau et boire un verre d'eau. Je regarde tout autour de moi et je n'entends rien, aucun bruit, personne… Je suis seul. Lize ne reviendra pas après ce que je viens de lui faire, après tout je la comprends. Elle mérite mieux que moi. Je me regarde d'un œil extérieur, et je me vois finir seul dans cette maison vide à faire des aller-retour entre ma chambre pour dormir et mon salon pour me souler. On dirait bien que des trois vainqueurs du Douze des Hunger Games, je suis celui qui va finir seul. Je me laisse glisser contre mon meuble pour m'assoir sur le sol. D'un geste je fouille à l'aveugle dans mon armoire et attrape une bouteille. Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que c'est, j'arrache le bouchon avec mes dents et englouti plusieurs gorgées. Je ne sens pas encore son effet alors je continu. Ma tête commence à tourner et je sens que mes doigts s'endolorissent. Je me sens un peu plus léger. Je ne ressens plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de malheur, plus de bonheur… Je jurerai sentir quelques lames sur ma joue. Je refuse de pleurer, je me l'interdis. Je termine de boire ma bouteille et je plonge dans un sommeil profond.

A mon réveil, je n'ai pas changé de place, je suis toujours à coté de ma cachette, de mon addiction. Je n'ai pas dû dormir énormément mais le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je cherche encore pourquoi je me suis réveillé, je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est dormir, pour oublier, pour ne plus penser, ni à Lize, ni à Katniss, ni à Gale… Je veux tout oublier, je veux dormir, je veux partir… Partir et ne plus revenir. Partir dans un sommeil sans fin. Je suis tombé bien bas mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne veux même plus y penser. Je cherche une autre bouteille et commence à boire. Mon estomac me fait mal, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire au réveil d'une cuite. Mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Je veux que tout cesse, que tout s'arrête. Je continu à boire et avoir la tête qui tourne. Je pars dans le coma quand un bruit m'empêche de l'atteindre. Je dirais le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Un visage féminin s'approche vite, trop vite de moi. Je manque à moitié de m'évanouir. Elle s'agenouille devant moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains et me tapote les joues en criant mon nom. Je n'arrive qu'à lui marmonner son nom.

- Alice…

Elle s'approche de moi avec un chiffon imbibé d'eau. Sa fraicheur me fait le plus grand bien. J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux. Et je la vois me regarder sous toutes les coutures. J'ai envie de lui dire que je ne suis pas blessé que j'ai juste un peu abusé de la boisson, mais je suis bien comme ça, qu'elle me laisse comme ça. Je sens à présent qu'elle m'arrache ma bouteille de la main, je suis en colère mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour la retenir. Je ne peux que hurler.

- Laisses-moi ! Sors de chez moi.

Elle ne m'écoute pas et heureusement car j'ai pris conscience de ce que je viens de lui dire, je suis un monstre. Mais je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est disparaître. Je ne veux plus qu'on s'occupe de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Qu'elle me laisse comme l'a fait Katniss, comme l'a fait Lize. Alice me traine jusqu'à mon canapé, je voudrais lutter mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis à peine conscient de ce qu'il arrive. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé avec une telle lourdeur qu'il manque de se briser sous mon poids. A présent, je sens une douce sensation qui me caresse, Alice me dépose une couverture sur moi. La pièce tourne tout autour de moi, seul le visage d'Alice en face de moi reste fixe. Elle me caresse le visage, un air soucieux.

- Reposes toi Peeta.

J'aimerai répondre à sa requête mais je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas me reposer, juste tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

- Lize est partie Alice… Elle est partie… Et maintenant… ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part mais je la vois chercher ses mots.

- On est là avec Haymitch… Je suis là.

Je la fixe dans ses yeux, ils sont si rassurants. Je dégage mon visage de ses mains tout en prenant soin de ne pas les lâcher. J'ai mon cœur qui se sert, ou serait-ce l'alcool qui me tape encore sur l'estomac. Peut-importe. Ma gorge se sert et j'inspire difficilement. Je ne suis qu'à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passe et de ce que je fais. Je rapproche Alice de moi, son visage ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Avant même d'y réfléchir, je l'embrasse. Je ne suis pas capable de dire si elle me rend mon baiser ou si elle ne veut pas me blesser en me rejetant. Je lui lâche ses mains et me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je passe une nuit affreuse, rythmé entre mes cauchemars et mes moments d'éveille où je me vide. Le liquide me brûle la gorge pour finir dans la bassine qui se trouve au pied du canapé où je subis ma torture. Après tout je l'ai sûrement bien mérité.

Le lendemain matin je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même mais j'ai atteint mon but, je ne me souviens de rien, je ne réfléchis plus. Je me lève de mon canapé avec peine, en manquant de renversé la bassine d'où provient une odeur nauséabonde. Je ne prends pas encore le temps de la vider, je crois que mon estomac ne le supporterait pas. Je me dirige à tâtons jusque dans la douche. Je laisse l'eau me bruler le corps sans même bouger un orteil. Je ne sais pas laquelle de la douleur de ma peau en feu ou celle de mon estomac me fait le plus mal. Je me sens plus bas que terre et je n'ai plus aucune estime de moi-même. Je sors de ma salle de bain telle une loque et me dirige vers ma chambre où j'espère décuver pendant le reste de la journée. A peine un caleçon et un t-shirt enfiler que j'entends ma porte claqué. « _Oh non, laissez-moi seul_ » Et j'entends qu'il hurle mon nom et je sais que si je ne lui réponds pas, il sera capable de me sortir de mon lit les pieds en premier. Je décide de redescendre dans le salon pour lui prouver que je tiens encore debout et il me laissera peut-être tranquille.

- Arrêtez de crier Haymitch, je suis là.

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me regarder dans la glace mais je ne dois pas ressembler à grand chose après la nuit que j'ai passée. Peu importe, je n'ai plus besoin de plaire à personne. Il m'examine de plus près et soupire.

- Assieds-toi.

Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je me mets assis à table en face de lui. Il a l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il va me dire. Je n'ose pas prendre la parole, je n'ose pas lui expliquer ce qui m'a mis dans cet état. Je me sens si misérable, si ridicule. Après tout je croyais avoir avancé ses derniers jours, avoir fait des progrès et puis tout tombe en morceau. Il soupir encore une dernière fois.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend comme réponse ? Par où commencer ? Ma rupture avec Katniss ou celle avec Lize ? Mon addiction à l'alcool… Ma vie en elle-même ne ressemble plus à rien.

- Tu crois que c'est en te soulant que tu vas régler tes problèmes ?

Je n'ai rien à répondre encore une fois. J'ai bien une phrase qui me chatouille la langue « _Et vous ?_ » mais je n'ose la faire passer le bout de mes lèvres. Je me sens si vide que je n'arrive pas à mettre mes idées en ordre. Je ne pense qu'à mes entrailles qui me tiraillent de douleur. Haymitch à l'aire de s'impatienter devant mon silence. Il hausse le ton et tape du poing sur la table ce qui me fait sursauter.

- Alice est revenue complètement perdue. Maintenant je comprends, tu devais être dans un bel état hier soir.

Alice… Mes souvenirs me reviennent. Elle était là hier soir et… je l'ai embrassé, enfin je crois… Quel imbécile, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe, je suffoque presque et toujours aucun mot, fâcheuse habitude.

- Peeta, il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête tout ça.

« _Tout ça_ »… Tout ? Mais il n'y a plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et c'est tellement plus simple comme ça, c'est que je cherchais, c'est ce que je voulais… enfin je crois. Je n'ai plus aucune certitude, je suis complètement perdu. Haymitch me sort de mes pensées sombres en rapprochant son visage du mien.

- Où est passé notre Peeta ? Celui qui faisait passer le bonheur de ses amis avant le sien, celui qui trouvait les bons mots aux bons moments. Si j'étais aussi doué que toi Peeta, j'aurai déjà trouvé un moyen de te faire réagir !

Ses paroles me serrent le cœur. J'ai perdu mon talent d'orateur, comme tous les autres, le pain, le glaçage, le camouflage…

- Je suis désolé Haymitch. J'ai encore déraillé, cette nuit mais Lize est partie.

- Eh ben bon débarrât !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surprit, d'ailleurs ça me donne mal à la tête. S'il voulait me réconforter, c'est raté. Il affiche un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'était pas une fille pour toi et tu le sais Peeta.

Je réfléchi un moment, au fond de moi je le sais, tout comme je sais que les soirs où elle n'était pas dans mon lit, elle était dans les bras d'un autre. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire mais je ne m'étais plus attardé sur ce genre de détail car quand elle était présente, je me sentais vivant, encore un peu.

- Mais elle était là pour moi !

- Qui était là hier soir ? Qui est là en ce moment ?

J'ai essayé de me défendre comme je le pouvais mais je n'ai plus d'arguments. Je le sais que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai quitté il y a quelques heures plus tôt, peut-être un moment de lucidité ou… de folie. Haymitch se lève d'un coup et me tape dans le dos.

- Bon maintenant tu te lèves et tu viens à la maison ! Mais avant vide moi cette bassine, cette odeur est insupportable !

Il arrive à m'arracher un sourire avant de sortir de chez moi. Je m'habille et prend une grosse inspiration avant de vider cette foutue bassine et de sortir comme un voleur de peur que l'odeur me suive.

Arrivé chez Haymitch, il m'invite à manger un petit déjeuné avec lui.

- Il est temps que tu te remettes un faire du bon pain, ceux du boulanger sont trop farineux.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné et encore moins fait du pain. A vrai dire, je garde un souvenir des petits pains que j'avais fait pour ma venue chez Katniss, un cadeau de bienvenue, je sais comme elle les aime. Je les ai laissés derrière moi avec Katniss il y a cinq ans. Je me remplis doucement mon estomac et je me repasse les évènements de ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je joue avec les miettes de pain sur la table quand Alice descend les escaliers. Elle a de petits yeux, elle vient sûrement à peine de se réveiller. Elle s'assoit à côté d'Haymitch et me salut. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Haymitch prend la parole.

- Tu vois dans quel état tu me l'as mise ? Elle t'a veillée presque toute la nuit.

Alors ce qu'Haymitch disait plus tôt, n'avait aucun rapport avec notre baiser. Elle ne lui en a surement pas parlé, je le connais il m'aurait déjà sûrement fait la moral. Après tout, elle pense peut-être que je ne m'en souviens plus, tout comme je ne me souviens pas qu'elle soit restée toute la nuit. C'est mieux comme ça… J'essaye de me justifier.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Désolé Alice…

Malgré tout je me sens mal, je l'imagine très bien assise sur mon fauteuil à me regarder me tordre de douleur durant mes cauchemars et de veiller sur moi à chacun de mes gestes. Elle me répond en évitant mon regard.

- Ce n'est rien … Haymitch donnes-moi la confiture s'il te plait.

Elle est froide contrairement à son habitude. J'espère ne pas avoir dit ou fait quelques que je ne me souvienne plus. Mais comment en être sûr sans lui parler de ce baiser que je veux à tout prix effacer. Nous continuons à manger en silence, seule la croute du pain qui craque sous mes dents me résonne dans la tête, c'est insupportable. Une fois terminé, Haymitch se lève de table retourne toute la cuisine, il chercher quelque chose apparemment. Alice agacée par le désordre qu'il vient de mettre en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, lui demande ce qu'il cherche comme ça.

- A boire chérie !

- Il y a du jus d'orange dans le frigo.

- Ne joue pas avec ça chérie.

- Tu as fini la dernière hier soir…

Il soupire, prend sa veste sur le dos sans un mot et sort de la maison en ronchonnant. Il va sûrement aller remplir sa réserve. J'aurai aimé le suivre pour en faire de même mais je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour un moment. Et puis Alice qui est si froide même avec Haymitch c'est si inhabituel. J'ai vraiment dû y aller fort hier soir pour qu'elle se soit levée du mauvais pied ce matin. Ça me travaille cette histoire, j'essaye de retrouver un semblant de souvenir de la veille mais impossible, après notre baiser je ne vois rien d'autre. Mais elle reste là, sans même me faire la conversation. A cet instant, je me rends compte qu'Alice fait beaucoup pour moi dans la vie de tous les jours, pour que je parle, que je garde des contacts avec les autres, que je ne reste pas seul, que je survive. Ça me rend malade de la voir comme ça surtout que j'en suis l'instigateur. Tant pis… je me lance.

- Ça ne va pas Alice ?

- Si si.

Elle ne me regarde même pas. J'insiste.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment touché que tu sois resté à mes côtés hier soir, mais si j'ai pu faire quelque chose ou dire quelque chose qui a pu te blesser, je suis désolé. Il faut que tu m'excuses, je n'étais pas moi-même.

- C'est bon je te dis. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.

Elle se lève toujours sans un regard pour moi et débarrasse la table. Je lui attrape le poignet sans réfléchir, elle lâche alors le dernier morceau de pain qui tombe au sol et je la fixe droit dans les yeux, insistant.

- Alice…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Peeta, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Elle m'affiche un faux sourire pour que je lâche mon emprise mais son regard ne trompe pas, il ne reflète que de la tristesse. Je relâche la pression sur son poignet et je la laisse s'éloigner de moi, sans un mot. J'ai l'impression de me voir, à fuir toute conversation censée, ça en devient douloureux. Je reste un moment là sans bouger. Je sens mon cœur qui se sert et mon estomac qui pèse des tonnes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette douleur. Celle d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un. Je me rends compte que j'ai souvent enfuit cette douleur en sombrant dans l'alcool. Comment suis-je devenu si égoïste, comment ai-je pu ne penser qu'à moi durant toutes ses années sans prendre soin de ceux qui m'entoure. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis tant d'années. Je me dégoute d'être si mauvais. Il est temps d'y mettre fin…

- Excuses-moi Alice…

Je me précipite hors de chez eux et me rue une dernière fois sur ma cachette, j'y trouve cinq bouteilles, je les ouvre… et les vident sans réfléchir dans l'évier. Au fur et à mesure que leurs niveaux diminuent, je me sens reprendre pied, c'est comme si j'y noyais mes démons avec les litres d'alcool.

C'est fini…

J'ai mon cœur qui bat dans mes tempes. Je me tiens à mon évier, manquant de m'évanouir, et reprends mon souffle. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêté de respirer pendant que je vidais mon poison dans les canalisations. Je me sens léger comme libéré d'un poids. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose de censé dans ma vie. Je ne veux plus être ce que je suis devenu, mais redevenir celui que j'étais. J'ai décidé de reprendre pied et _« ce n'est que le début_ ».

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Je tiens à m'excuser de faire temps de mal à « notre » Peeta, promis je vais faire des efforts ^^

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la tournure que prend mon histoire…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avance.


	6. Chapter 6

30 Reviews pour 5 chapitres ! Merci, merci et Merci !

Je me répète encore et toujours mais je ne sais plus comment vous remercier…

Bonne lecture !

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à faire le ménage chez moi et dans ma vie. Il faut dire que mon intérieur reste à désirer après tout il n'est que le simple reflet de ma vie, un désordre total. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir très longtemps avant d'aller me couché, j'étais épuisé par la nuit que j'ai passé, d'ailleurs mon visage en porte encore la preuve, de petits yeux creusés et cernés avec un teint plus que pâle. J'ai dû me mettre au lit en fin d'après-midi et j'ai passé une des plus douces nuits depuis un long moment.

Le lendemain matin je me lève de bonne heure, je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je passe une bonne heure dans ma salle de bain, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé mais il me fallait bien ça pour émerger et essayer de retrouver quelques couleurs. J'arrive dans ma cuisine pour me préparer du thé quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte « _un peu tôt pour un visite _». J'ouvre et reste planté là surpris.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger si tôt Peeta mais j'ai vu que les volets de la chambre étaient ouverts alors je me suis permise de t'apporter des croissants, enfin j'espère que tu n'as pas encore mangé parce que sinon je…

Trop de mot à la suite à cette heure-ci. Je l'interromps.

- Katniss… Entres.

Elle me sourit et se glisse à l'intérieur. Elle reste sans rien dire au milieu de la pièce, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue chez moi. Il faut dire qu'avant hier je n'aurais pas était fier de l'inviter vu le désordre qui y régnait. Je la sors de ses rêveries en lui proposant de s'assoir à table.

- Thé ou chocolat ?

- Chocolat le matin.

Je m'applique à lui en faire un, il faut dire que j'ai rarement invité du monde chez moi hormis Haymitch pour qui je n'avais qu'à ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. Je lui sers son chocolat chaud et m'assois à table en face d'elle avec mon thé. L'atmosphère est un peu tendue. Nous ne disons rien pendant un moment qui me parait être des heures. Elle me tend un croissant et prend la parole. « _Ouf_ ».

- J'espère que tu n'avais pas encore déjeuné…

- Non non ne t'inquiète pas.

Je mâche difficilement mon croissant, c'est vrai ce qu'Haymitch disait, ce boulanger n'est vraiment pas doué, encore moins pour les pâtisseries. Katniss ne dit plus un mot, alors je décide de me lancer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait venir de si bon matin ?

Elle avale sa gorgée avec du mal, sûrement surprise. Je le vois bien elle cherche ses mots.

- J'aurai aimé… Enfin Gale et moi… ont voulait t'inviter à diner ce soir à la maison…

A quoi pense-t-elle en me proposant cette invitation ? Que je vais venir dîner chez eux, parler à Gale comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'avais déjà reprit ma place d'ami dans leur petite vie idéale. Je sens que ma tristesse disparait, laissant place à de l'énervement. Je regrette soudain d'être sorti si tôt de mon lit, d'avoir ouvert ma porte ce matin, d'avoir vidé mes bouteilles… Que veut-elle que je lui réponde, je ne pourrais pas supporter une soirée en leurs compagnies. Je ne sais plus faire la conversation, mes talents d'orateur m'ont quitté depuis bien longtemps. J'essaye de rester calme et articule lentement.

- Katniss, je ne crois pas que je pourrais venir.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, il semblerait qu'elle me supplie du regard.

- Peeta…

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces Katniss !

Elle lâche mon regard et soupir. Comme je déteste la voir dans un tel état, ça m'arrache le cœur. J'ai l'impression de retrouver ce sentiment enfoui au fond de moi depuis si longtemps, celui qui faisait passer son bonheur avant le mien. J'avale difficilement ma salive, j'ai les mains qui tremblent et je jurerai que ma voix aussi.

- Laisses-moi y réfléchir Katniss.

Ça y est, je retrouve ce sourire que me réchauffe le cœur, celui qui me fait tout oublier. Je m'empresse de boire mon thé en manquant de me bruler la gorge comme pour être sûr que je ne change pas d'avis.

- Tu sais, il y aura aussi Haymitch et Alice.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose. J'angoisse déjà à l'idée de voir Haymitch boire devant moi après qu'un unique jour de sobriété et Alice ne m'adressant plus vraiment la parole suite à cette nuit. Je reste un moment dans mes pensées, à peser le pour du contre, je me fais d'horribles films sur cette soirée. Je m'imagine très bien craquer et boire quelques verres, finir par mettre mon poing dans le visage de Gale et Alice qui m'en voudra encore plus car encore une fois je ne sais pas me tenir avec l'alcool. Et Katniss, triste que je lui gâche toute cette soirée où elle essaye de nous réunir. Quelle mauvaise idée. Ça doit faire un long moment que je n'ai pas parlé car je réalise que Katniss agite ses mains devant moi pour que je revienne à moi.

- Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde que tu viennes.

Je souris nerveusement. « _A tout le monde_ » pas sûr… Entre Gale mon ancien rival, Haymitch qui m'en veut sûrement toujours et Alice qui ne me parle plus. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui faire plaisir après tant d'année passée à la fuir. Je lui dois bien ça. Katniss a retrouvé le sourire, elle sait que je vais venir, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, elle me connait que trop bien. Nous finissons notre petit déjeuné et elle me donne rendez-vous chez elle à l'heure du souper avant de partir.

Je reste seul chez moi pendant le reste de la matinée, en réfléchissant à ce qui m'a pris d'accepter. Je décide de chasser cette idée pour continuer à mettre de l'ordre dans ma demeure. Je retrouve sous mon lit, entourées de poussière et toiles d'araignée, mes toiles en très mauvaises états. Je me rappelle alors quelques souvenirs, ceux où je laissais exprimer ma peine sur ses toiles, j'en ai peint beaucoup, peut-être beaucoup trop mais c'était un moyen de le libérer. L'alcool à surement prit doucement la place de la peinture au longs de ses années sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Je décide d'arranger comme je peux ses tableaux, tout comme j'essaye maladroitement de me reprendre en main. Je cherche au fin fond de ma mémoire j'ai pu ranger mes pinceaux et mes ès avoir retourné ma chambre, je tombe enfin dessus, dans un tiroir qui n'avait pas était ouvert depuis si longtemps. Malheureusement, mes peintures sont trop vieilles pour être utilisées si je veux m'y remettre un jour, il faudra bien que je descende en ville en acheter. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas aventuré là-bas, j'ai l'impression que c'est un autre monde. Et puis les gens ne m'y ont plus vu, ils doivent sûrement croire que je suis mort ou parti car plus rien ne me retenait ici. Heureusement qu'Haymitch me ramenait encore de quoi survivre, et puis je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez lui, pas besoin de faire des provisions chez moi, je n'invitais plus personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tout cela me fait penser que je ne peux pas venir les mains vident chez Katniss. Je traverse ma maison comme pour y trouver par miracle un cadeau digne de son invitation. Je sais pertinemment que je n'y trouverai rien. Je n'ai même plus une bouteille, ça aurai sûrement fait l'affaire. Je ne veux pas aller en ville, je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Je décide alors d'aller tâter le terrain chez mon voisin. Je l'ai vu hier mais il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, ne parlons pas d'Alice qui à cette heure-ci ne m'adressera sûrement pas la parole. J'arrive devant la porte, je prends un grande bouffée d'air frais, je ne sais pas qui va m'accueillir, je ne sais pas lequel des deux serai le mieux pour moi. Tant pis, je me lance, c'est ça ou aller en ville. Je trouve Haymitch, seul au milieu du salon qui lit son journal. Je remarque de suite la bouteille qui se trouve à côté de lui mais il me fait sursauter en prenant la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit, le rendez-vous c'est à dix-neuf heures chez Katniss.

- En fait, je suis venu vous demander si vous pourriez aller en ville pour moi ?

- Pour ?

- Pour ce soir…

Je suis tellement honteux que je n'ai que pu murmurer cette phrase. Comment lui dire que je n'ose même pas affronter le regard des autres. J'ai beau être un des vainqueurs de Hunger Games, je reste néanmoins quelqu'un qui se cantonne chez lui depuis des années sans donner signe de vie. Je n'ose imaginer ce que les gens du Douze pensent de moi. Haymitch éclate de rire.

- Et ben pour ça tu vas devoir te débrouiller, et puis Alice vient de partir en ville, tu l'as loupé de peu… dommage.

Sans réfléchir je fonce à l'extérieur et cherche du regard Alice, biensûr je ne la trouve pas, elle doit être en marche depuis un petit moment. Je me mets à sa poursuite, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin. Je marche un bon moment avant de la voir au loin, elle arrive tout juste en ville, par chance je n'ai croisé presque personne depuis le Village des vainqueurs, juste un jardinier occupé à replanter des pousses pour l'année prochaine, je pense qu'il n'a pas fait attention à moi, je ne pourrais pas dire à quoi il pensait en me voyant, ni même à quoi il ressemblait, j'étais trop occupé à trouver la silhouette d'Alice. Je cris son nom, elle s'arrête et se retourne. Je crois deviner un léger sourire de loin, qui disparait au fur et à mesure que je m'approche d'elle. Je reprends mon souffle, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sport, je crache mes poumons.

- Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je… voulais te… demander…

Elle s'impasciente.

- Vu que tu vas en ville… tu peux me ramener quelque chose pour Katniss… pour ce soir… s'il te plait.

Elle grimace pour bientôt rire à plein poumons.

- On est à vingt mètre des premiers magasins Peeta, tu peux y aller toi-même non ?

Elle ne dit pas ça comme un reproche mais plutôt comme une simple constatation. J'ai déjà fait le plus gros du chemin mais pas le plus dur pour moi. Me retrouver dans la foule, dans les magasins, je suffoque d'angoisse rien qu'à y penser et je crois bien n'être pas assez discret, Alice le remarque tout de suite.

- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, sinon je vais arriver les mains vides chez Katniss, quel bon ami je ferais. Et puis je crois qu'Alice est bien décidée à me forcer à y aller. Elle ne me facilitera pas le travail en me cherchant quelque chose. Elle me sourit et je baisse les armes en faisait un pas vers elle, un pas vers la ville… Elle reprend naturellement la discussion.

- Tu veux leur prendre quoi pour ce soir ?

Sa phrase me ramène tout doucement à la réalité, je vais chez « _eux_ » mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de lui répondre.

- Des fleurs.

Elle me répond d'un sourire. Elle a très bien compris et je ne doute pas de ce qu'elle pense à ce moment. « _Des fleurs, cela fera plaisir à Katniss… uniquement à Katniss_ »

- Je dois passer à l'épicerie chercher quelques ingrédients qui me manquent pour faire mon gâteau et on passera chez le fleuriste juste après.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de dévisager les gens qui ne font même pas attention à moi. Certains doivent se dire que mon visage leur rappelle quelqu'un mais il est vrai que j'ai changé en cinq ans. En tout cas ils restent discrets, je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis Alice comme un enfant suivrait sa mère tout en évitant de croiser le regard de ceux qui m'entoure. Nous passons par l'épicerie où je profite pour acheter de la peinture, ce qui fait plaisir à Alice, même si elle reste discrète. Nous arrivons chez le fleuriste.

- Eh bien Peeta, je te laisse choisir.

Je n'ai que trop de choix, toutes les compositions sont magnifiques. Je m'arrête sur un bouquet de roses me disant que ce bouquet ne doit pas être offert par moi, ce serai un peu déplacé, puis un autre attire tout de suite mon attention, un bouquet de primevères. Elles sont magnifiques, pas tout à fait ouverte, il y en a des blanches aux extrémités roses avec quelques violettes pour l'accompagner. Je le désigne du doigt.

- Celui-ci !

Alice sourit encore un fois, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Après tout Katniss a dû lui parler de sa petite sœur, qui ne doit que trop lui manquer. Nous repartons fiers de nos achats et aussi de l'effort surhumain que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Je me fais penser à un enfant qui a acheté son premier pain comme un grand chez le boulanger.

Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, je vois au loin Lize accompagnée de ses amis qui m'ont déjà repérer. J'essaye néanmoins de ne pas attirer leur attention en changeant de direction avec Alice. Ce n'est sans compter sur la délicatesse de Lize.

- Eh bien je vois que tu m'as bien vite remplacé.

Apparemment, elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques nuits. Elle dévisage Alice, qui préfère rester silencieuse. J'essaye, moi aussi de me dégager de son regard, sans succès, elle nous suit.

- Tu sais Peeta, je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple, mais ta nouvelle copine non plus.

Je laisse les sacs de commissions tomber au sol. Je ne peux pas la laisser parler d'Alice comme ça, je rapproche d'elle, menaçant.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour lancer de telles accusations ?

- Ah chéri, mais tu ne sais rien, demandes lui ce qu'elle faisait avant que ton cher Haymitch ne l'achète !

Je ne dis rien et regarde Alice qui se raidit. Elle n'a pas l'aire indifférente à ce que Lize vient de dire. Je ne comprends rien. J'aimerai poser plus de questions à Alice mais je la vois partir en courant, mes fleurs à la main, pour rentrer chez elle. Lize très fière d'elle, me nargue. Je ne dis rien, ramasse les courses et me jette à la poursuite d'Alice. J'arrive bien cinq minutes après elle chez Haymitch à cause de mon manque de souffle et les sachets qui ont l'air de peser des tonnes à présent. Je pousse la porte d'entrée avec mon dos, pose mes sacs à terre, enfin. Je vois Haymitch seul et je cherche Alice du regard.

- Elle est montée dans sa chambre. Assieds-toi, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses.

Je m'exécute sans un mot. Haymitch prend une grosse gorgée de sa bouteille.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était Alice qui devait te le raconter au bon moment.

Il prend cet air trop sérieux et reste silencieux trop longtemps à mon gout.

- Elle ne voulait pas te le dire, d'après elle tu avais trop de soucis pour qu'elle te raconte les siens. On ne t'a pas dit exactement la vérité sur son passé. Ses parents vivaient avec elle dans le district Huit. Je te passe les détails de la pauvreté de ce district. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait onze ans. Son père a plongé dans la folie, la pauvreté, la drogue... Il a décidé de la vendre au Capitole en tant que fille de joie.

Mon souffle reste coupé. En frisson de dégout me parcours la colonne vertébrale. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de commerce existait au Capitole. Mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié après tout, quand quelqu'un du Capitole voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Je ne peux rien dire, juste continuer à écouter le sombre discours d'Haymitch.

- Elle dit souvent qu'elle a eu cette chance de ne pas devoir être tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, ce qu'elle a vécu était si horrible. Mais jusqu'à la révolte, elle est passé d'homme puissants, en juges, en… Ces hommes me dégoutent plus les uns que les autres.

Il n'arrive plus a aligner deux mots. Il siffle le reste de sa bouteille. Je mentirais que je dirais qu'à ce moment-là je n'en n'aurai pas envi. Il reprend.

- Je l'ai connu pendant vos premiers jeux, on me l'avait proposé comme « distraction » et je lui avais promis de la sortir de là. Après la guerre, je suis retourné au Capitole. J'avais encore un peu d'influence, et ce que Lize t'as dit est vrai… J'ai dû négocier un paquet de billet pour qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Il a les yeux noirs de dégout, de peine, de tristesse. Je dois avoir les mêmes. L'imaginer de cette manière me rend fou. Et encore une fois je n'étais pas présent pour elle. La seule chose que j'ai fait c'est me plaindre à longueur de journée alors qu'elle aussi vit avec un passé si douloureux. Haymitch soupir encore une fois.

- Elle est dans sa chambre si tu veux la voir, mais vas-y doucement.

Je monte les marches et m'arrête brusquement devant sa porte. Je l'entends. Elle pleure.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

J'espère que vous être surpris de la relation qui unie Haymitch et Alice. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Je détaillerai un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

A très viite !


	7. Chapter 7

Woahou ! Vous êtes juste géniaux ! Presque 10 reviews pour mon dernier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise et que vous vous attachez un peu à mon personnage Alice.

Encore toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'avoue que je relis mes chapitres mais l'orthographe n'est toujours pas mon fort.

Enfin… Cesse de bavardage, bonne lecture !

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Je suis resté un moment pétrifié devant cette porte de peur de ne savoir ce qui aller m'attendre au-delà. Je l'entends en sanglot de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas si je suis à ma place en ce moment, je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de ce qui m'attend derrière cette porte. Après tout, cela fait des années que je me contente de survivre sans pour autant faire attention aux autres. Je m'en rends compte que trop tard. Je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite un instant comme pour remettre mes idées en ordre et je me décide à toquer doucement. J'attends un instant mais aucune réponse. Je ne sais pas si elle n'a pas pu m'entendre entre deux sanglots ou si elle ne veut pas que j'entre. J'entrouvre doucement cette porte pour glisser ma tête dans la pièce. Je vois Alice effondrée sur son lit, elle me tourne le dos. Je sens mes jambes lourdes, si lourdes qu'elles m'empêchent de faire un pas de plus, je suis pétrifié devant tant de douleur. A cet instant, je sens que le plus dur à gérer ce n'était pas ma peine mais d'affronter celle des autres, des personnes à qui je tiens. Comme c'était facile de me cantonner chez moi avec mes litres d'alcool, je ne peux pas dire si je préfère cette époque, mais il est sûr qu'en ce moment il me faudrait une bonne bouteille pour me redonner du courage. J'essaye de faire un pas vers elle.

- Alice…

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais j'entends que ses sanglots cessent un court instant, juste le temps de me répondre.

- Vas-t'en Peeta !

Face à sa voix tremblante, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et me sauver. Mais encore une fois, je me force à faire un pas vers elle. Elle ne me regarde toujours pas et je pense que c'est bien mieux comme ça. Elle continu à pleurer, ce qui m'arrache une forte douleur à l'estomac. Je fais encore un pas vers son lit, vers elle. Elle est couchée en boule comme un enfant, dos à moi. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, le matelas s'affaisse sous mon poids, elle calme sa respiration. Elle sait que je ne partirais pas, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce chemin parcouru vers elle. Je pose ma main sur son bras, glacé. Je n'écoute que mon instinct, je ne calcule plus mes gestes, je laisse mon corps totalement libre et je la tire vers moi et l'enroule de mes bras. Tout son corps est glacé. Elle est toujours en boule mais tout contre moi, elle continue à pleurer mais cette fois-ci contre mon épaule. Je sens mon corps qui se balance de lui-même, c'est comme si je ne le contrôlais pas, vestige naturel que seul mon corps se rappelle. Nous restons comme ça un moment, je ne serais dire combien de temps exactement mais je sens qu'elle se calme doucement, que ses sanglots diminuent. Je sens qu'une de ses mains agrippe mon t-shirt comme pour m'empêcher de fuir, peut-être ressent-elle ma peur intérieure. Mais encore une fois mon corps prend le dessus et je glisse ma main droite dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage qu'elle cale dans ma nuque. Ses soubresauts s'arrêtent rapidement mais malgré tout, elle continue à m'agripper alors je lui murmure quelques mots maladroits.

- Alice… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Haymitch m'a expliqué, ça ne change rien…

Elle relâche son entrave sans pour autant essayer de se dégager de mes bras. Je me dis quelques choses tellement bas que je fronce les sourcils et tend l'oreille pour la comprendre.

- Il t'a… tout raconté ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. A vrai dire je me doute bien qu'Haymitch ne m'a pas tout dit, je doute de vouloir tout savoir mais il m'en a dit assez pour comprendre mieux certaines réactions de la part d'Alice. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne à être rester aussi proche d'elle. Alice a toujours mit cette distance physique entre nous mais jamais je ne me suis posé cette question. Et à ce moment, je me souviens du baiser que je lui ai imposé. Je me sens minable comme si elle avait besoin de ça en plus. Je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu et je sens qu'elle commence à vouloir s'éloigner de moi, je sens une pression sur mes bras de plus en plus forte. Mes bras se délient tout seul et je vois Alice s'éloigner de moi sans croiser mon regard. Je lui attrape la main mais elle s'en dégage d'un geste rapide.

- Alice…

Elle se lève du lit.

- Attends !

Elle évite toujours mon regard avec le plus grand soin. Je sais qu'elle attend toujours une réponse à sa question. Je prends une forte inspiration.

- Haymitch m'a raconté pourquoi tu es arrivée au Capitole et comment tu es arrivée ici.

Elle s'est arrêtée de bouger dès mon premier mot. Elle fixe le sol comme une enfant qu'on viendrait de disputer après avoir fait une bêtise. Je la vois, se cacher derrière une mèche de ses cheveux, elle se frotte nerveusement son bras droit avec sa main gauche. Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que je ne sois pas au courant. Elle ne dit rien alors je me décide de m'avancer vers elle tout en gardant une distance, indispensable à ce moment.

- Alice, je ne te jugerai jamais pour ton passé.

- Tu ne sais pas tout Peeta.

- Et je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, à moins que tu en ressentes le besoin.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont remplis de larmes. J'ai envi d'avancer vers elle, de la prendre dans mes bras à nouveau mais je pense que ça aurait été de trop pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle a un élan de recul, je pense que mon corps m'a encore fait défaut en faisant un pas en avant.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule Peeta.

Je grimace un peu, j'aurai aimé malgré tout qu'elle se confie à moi mais je réalise que c'est sûrement bien trop tôt. Encore une fois je retiens mon corps d'aller vers elle. Je lui adresse un sourire difficile avant de sortir de la pièce. Je lui jette un dernier regard.

- Ça ne change rien de ce que je pense de toi Alice.

Je ferme la porte et je ne connaitrais jamais de réponse. Je tends tout de même l'oreille de peur d'entendre à nouveau des sanglots mais rien. Je descends rejoindre Haymitch au salon. Il m'attend toujours sur son fauteuil mais avec une autre bouteille, je le sais car celle-ci est à monter pleine. Encore une fois j'aurai aimé ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée. Haymitch a dû remarquer mon regard insistant sur sa bouteille, il la prend d'un geste et la vide cul sec pour la poser sur la table avec une telle violence qu'elle fait vibrer mes tympans.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, on se rejoint chez Katniss.

Sans un mot je m'exécute, j'imagine bien qu'il veut être seul avec Alice et ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes. Je prends soin de prendre mon bouquet de fleurs et mes peintures et je rentre chez moi. Cette maison me parait si vide, sans vie. Elle est si bien rangée qu'on dirait une maison inhabitée depuis des années. Auparavant, j'y faisais au moins quelque chose même si ce n'était que me soûler, cela m'étais un peu de vie, de désordre dans cette maison. Je regarde autour de moi et je décide de chercher une toile pour me remettre à peintre et surtout me faire penser à autre chose que ce qu'il vient de se passer plus tôt. Je passe plusieurs longues minutes à trouver quoi peindre devant cette toile blanche. A quoi je pensais en achetant ses peintures ? Que par miracle je retrouverai mon inspiration et que j'oublierai de boire ? Je donnerai beaucoup pour avoir une bouteille chez moi, quel imbécile j'étais à toutes les vider, je commence à regretter mon geste, à angoisser avec cette soirée qui m'attend. Mais je dois m'y résoudre je n'ai pas le choix, je n'oserai retourner en ville me chercher ma drogue tel un ivrogne aux yeux de tout le monde. Haymitch ne me laissera jamais toucher à sa précieuse réserve vu mon comportement et chez Katniss… je n'envisage même pas cette possibilité.

J'ai encore les images d'Alice qui pleure dans mes bras, puis j'imagine cette horrible vie qu'elle a dû avoir au Capitole mais aussi son enfance aussi dans le district Huit. Je l'imagine aux services de certaines hommes puissants que j'ai pu rencontrer, jusqu'au président Snow et certains mentors peut-être comme Haymitch. Je secoue ma tête pour éloigner ses images détestables de mon imagination. Et puis mes yeux se fixent encore cette toile définitivement blanche. Il faut dire que l'alcool éloigne mes démons bien plus efficacement que cette fichue toile. Et puis rien ne me vient… rien… Je fixe alors cette horloge et je compte désespérément le nombre d'heure qui me sépare de ce dîner. Encore trois longues heures. Je sens une douleur dans mon bas ventre, je ne sais pas si c'est du stresse ou peut-être bien mes tripes qui ressente le manquent de l'alcool depuis la veille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela me mets hors de moi, c'est comme si je devenais fou là planté comme un idiot ne sachant que faire de cette toile, de cette vie. Aucunes d'entre elles ne se remplira, la toile va rester blanche et ma vie va rester ainsi. Un court instant je me vois vieillir sûrement seul chez moi devenant assez fou pour que le seul remède que l'on trouve pour me calmer soit l'alcool. J'ai quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front, j'ai chaud, ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai la tête qui tourne. De rage de me voir finir dans un tel état, je fracasse ma toile contre mur d'en face. Je manque de discernement, j'ai envie de tout lâcher, ce petit fil qui me retient à la réalité me quitte peu à peu. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, je ressens un tel manque que je pourrais me taper la tête contre les murs pour que cette folie stoppe. Mes mains tremblent encore, je n'ai plus vraiment le contrôle de mon corps, j'ai peur à présent.

Désemparé je cours jusque sous ma douche et me glace le corps avec de l'eau gelée qui coule dans les moindres recoins de mon corps. Je reprends petit à petit mes esprits, ma respiration se calme jusqu'au moment où je sens mes lèvres qui s'endolorissent, je ne sens presque plus mes doigts de pieds mais c'est un bon signe je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. J'augmente petit à petit la température de l'eau pour finir par me détendre sous l'eau chaude. Je reste un long moment comme ça, je ne peux pas dire que je me sens bien mais en tout cas je ne pense plus à rien. J'en profite pour me laver et me préparer pour aller chez Katniss. Je suis assez soulagé d'avoir était dans cet état chez moi et non chez elle… chez Eux. J'enfile un t-shirt bordeaux et un jean. Je fais les cents pas chez moi avant de me décider à sortir. Je ne sais pas si je dois passer chez Haymitch avant d'y aller. Je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aimerait, je ne sais même pas si Alice viendra ce soir. Je marche doucement comme pour gagner du temps.

Je sonne. Je prie pour que ce soit Katniss qui vienne m'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réagir en voyant Gale mais s'il pouvait avoir la délicatesse de ne pas ouvrir cette fichue porte. Elle s'ouvre et c'est Haymitch que je vois, c'est déjà un bon début. Il m'invite en entrer.

- Les femmes sont en cuisine.

J'arrive dans le salon et je vois Gale qui se lève pour me saluer. Il est toujours grand, musclé et j'avoue toujours aussi charmant. Il arbore un sourire amical et me tend la main. Je comprends alors qu'il essaye de me mettre à l'aise comme si nous étions amis depuis tant d'années. Je ne sais pas si je ressens un soulagement ou bien une envie folle de lui demander ce qu'il lui prend. Croit-il vraiment qu'en une poignée de main je pourrais tout oublier ? Oublier qu'il m'a volé ma vie…

Malgré tout je lui sers la main et essaye de lui sourire mais j'imagine que cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace vu le visage d'Haymitch. Je pense qu'il avait pu me rire au nez il l'aurai fait. J'ai encore le bouquet de primevères dans la main, alors je fuis rapidement le salon pour aller dans la cuisine les offrir à Katniss. Elle est là avec Alice qui ne m'adresse pas réellement un regard. Je les pensais en pleine préparation mais elles ne faisaient que discuter quand je suis arrivé.

- Tiens Katniss, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait te faire plaisir.

Elle regard le bouquet avec tendresse puis plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Oh merci Peeta, elles sont magnifiques.

J'ai eu l'impression que sa voix tremblait presque. J'ai un pincement au cœur, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de lui faire revivre la douleur de la perte de sa sœur. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Elle s'éloigne dans le salon pour les mettre dans un vase et me laisse seul avec Alice. Celle-ci ne me regarde toujours pas mais me murmure quelques mots réconfortant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Peeta, ça lui a fait plaisir.

Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Alice lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je n'ai aucun mot qui veut sortir. Faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne crois pas réussir à y parvenir. Avant que je ne puisse prendre la parole Alice le fait à ma place.

- Ça va aller… Viens on va les rejoindre.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et me prend par le poignet pour m'entrainer vers le salon. Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je vois le bouquet de primevère sur la table basse du salon dans un vase en verre, elles commencent à s'ouvrir, elles sont magnifiques. Je ne fais pas attention à la réaction de Gale vis-à-vis de ces fleurs, ce qui compte c'est qu'elles ont fait plaisir à Katniss. Cette dernière me sort de mes pensées en claquant des mains.

- Eh bien tout le monde est là, on va se passer à table.

Je m'assois en face d'Haymitch et à côté d'Alice comme pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre Gale et moi. Katniss arrive avec quelques boissons, poliment je me sers un jus de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il a une couleur qui me donne confiance après tout cela m'importe peu du moment qu'il ne comporte pas d'alcool. Il ne faut pas que je craque ce n'est que le début. Je vois Haymitch se servir une bière et j'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue avec. La discussion commence entre les filles qui parle de fleurs, jardinage enfin de la vie de tous les jours. Je vois bien que ça n'intéresse que très peu Haymitch qui continu à vider sa bière. Gale affiche un certain sourire qui me met mal à l'aise. Je les écoute que très peu, comme si j'étais parti loin. J'entends cependant la voie de Haymitch qui parle du prix du vin qui ne cesse d'augmenter et que malgré sa richesse suite à sa victoire, il n'aura peut-être plus les moyens de se soûler le reste de sa vie. Je lui donnerai volontiers une partie de mon argent pour qu'il me donne en contrepartie son breuvage. Je sens alors une douce odeur qui m'arrive au nez, elle est délicieuse. Je reprends mes esprits et je vois Katniss me poser une assiette devant le nez.

- Alors Peeta tu vas pouvoir apprécier mes nouveaux talents de cuisinière.

Je vois son plat magnifique. Elle a drôlement changé depuis tout ce temps. Elle n'aimait pas cuisiner, elle préférait de loin chasser pour que sa mère lui fasse mijoter quelques plats quand elles en avaient l'occasion. Et quand nous avons passé quelques jours ensemble, elle ne s'était jamais mise derrière les fourneaux. Je pense qu'elle a trouvé sa place en tant que femme dans son couple. Elle a réussi à avancer contrairement à moi qui n'arrive même pas à se nourrir lui-même. Tout le monde servi, Katniss s'installe à côté de Gale qui l'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Toujours aussi douée, ça m'a l'air délicieux.

Elle parait gênée. Peut-être à t'elle remarquait que ce geste tendre m'a déchiré le cœur. C'est déjà quelque chose de les savoir ensemble mais de les voir échanger des gestes, des regards tendres me rend malade. A tel point que je ne dis plus un mot, je me force à manger. C'est difficile, j'ai tellement la gorge serrée que les aliments ont du mal à passer.

- Peeta, tu veux du vin ?

Encore une fois Gale m'enfonce un poignard dans le dos. Il le fait exprès ou bien est-il simplement poli ? Peu importe la raison, j'en meurs d'envie. Et puis un verre ne me fera pas de mal. Je ne peux pas résister et surtout je ne veux pas être impoli. Je me cache derrière cette excuse pour accepter. Je vois mon verre qui se rempli petit à petit et je vois qu'Haymitch me dévisager. Et je n'ose croiser le regard d'Alice. Je me retiens de me précipiter pour le boire d'une traite. La discussion continue, nous parlons de la boulangerie, de la chasse, apparemment Katniss est toujours aussi douée et en plus maintenant elle cuisine ses propres proies. Et puis Gale n'a plus trop le temps de l'accompagner, son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais posé à cette question. Je prends une gorgée de ce doux breuvage pour me donner du courage.

- Dis voir Gale, qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis ton retour du Deux ?

Il manque de s'étouffer avec sa viande. Tout comme Haymitch avec sa bière sûrement tous surpris que je m'adresse directement à Gale.

- Eh bien pour tout te dire Peeta, Katniss a eu du mal à me laisser partir de la maison la première année. Mais petit à petit j'ai aidé à reconstruire les bâtiments de la ville et puis la grande place. Alors on peut dire que maintenant je travaille pour le district Douze. Je suis devenu maçon, charpentier, électricien…

Et voilà je regrette d'avoir posé cette question. Gale est devenu l'homme indispensable pour Katniss, pour le Douze… Pendant que moi… Bref… La suite de la discussion me met encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Et toi Peeta ?

Je souris nerveusement. Quelle question ! Il me nargue ouvertement ou quoi ? Comme s'il ne s'avait pas ce que je faisais de mes journées. Je dandine sur ma chaise. Je prends encore une gorgée du vin.

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis remis à peindre et puis je pense aller voir le boulanger, je vais voir s'il n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main.

Il ne répond rien, frustré sûrement.

- Oh c'est super ça Peeta ! Il faut que tu me montres tes peintures, tu étais si doué.

Katniss sautille presque de sa chaise. Je la vois réellement heureuse et Gale à coté qui m'a l'air sur les nerfs. Je suis assez fier. Haymitch lâche un petit rire, il sait très bien que je ne fais que mentir. Je continu de manger mon plat avec un léger sourire en coin. Je vois Haymitch enchainer les verres, Gale à du remarqué mon regard insistant.

- Un autre verre Peeta ?

Il ne me laisse pas répondre et me sert. Je bois verre après verre sans m'en rendre compte. De tout manière, sans le demander Gale me le rempli dès qu'il est vide. Je termine mon plat. Katniss débarrasse la table et nous apporte le fromage et le pain.

- Peeta il est temps que tu ailles nous faire du bon pain.

Je souris timidement. Je n'ai dit que ça car c'était la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Dans quel mensonge je me suis embarqué. Il va falloir que je me mette réellement à la peinture et redescendre en ville. Qu'est-ce qu'il ma prit de dire ces bêtises ? Je continu à manger sans un mot.

Arrivé au dessert, celui d'Alice j'imagine, toujours aussi bon. Katniss me sert un thé sans sucre sans me le demander, comme par habitude, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je vois encore une fois Gale remercier « sa » Katniss par un baiser plus passionné que tout à l'heure. Ma gorge se noue encore un peu plus. Il n'a pas décidé de m'épargner ce soir. Je mange ma part de gâteau sans un mot. Haymitch marmonne quelque chose, je ne le comprends pas, encore une fois je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est que ce repas se termine et que je puisse rentrer chez moi, je ne me sens définitivement plus à ma place. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, trop lentement pour moi.

A un instant, je vois Gale se lever et se racler la gorge. Il tend sa main à Katniss qui se lève à son tour à ses coté. Il prend la parole.

- En fait, Peeta nous t'avons invité ce soir pour t'annoncer quelque chose, Alice et Haymitch étant déjà au courant…

Tout se précipite. Je vois Katniss murmurer quelque chose à Gale que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je sens Alice qui m'attrape ma main et la serre très fort. Mon cœur me fait mal.

- … dans un mois, Katniss et moi nous allons nous marier.

Un instant mon cœur s'arrête…

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\**

J'ai mis un peu de temps à le publier, je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment alors j'essaye de publier au moins une fois par semaine.

J'espère n'est en moins que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il dépassera peut-être les 10 reviews grâce à vous !

A très viiiite !


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne pensais pas publier ce chapitre aussi rapidement, mais il faut dire que j'ai plus de temps, merci le 11 novembre :)

J'espère ne pas avoir déçu de trop lectrices sur le fait que Katniss se marie avec Gale… M'enfin je me dis que c'est la suite logique vu qu'elle l'a choisi.

Excusez-moi d'avance pour ce chapitre ^^ hihi. Vous allez vite comprendre :)

PS : Si si j'vous jure je l'adore Peeta :P

Bonne lecture.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Je reste là, un moment sans un mot, sans un geste, j'oublis même de respirer. La phrase de Gale résonne de ma tête. Je reprends petit à petit conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je sens à nouveau la main d'Alice qui me sert fort, je vois Haymitch qui a arrêté de boire et j'entends Katniss qui cri fort, tellement fort qu'elle me sort de mes pensées les plus profondes. Je n'arrive rien à dire juste à me lever ce qui me fait lâcher la main d'Alice. Je n'ai même pas un regard pour elle, j'ai juste l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air, j'ai besoin de sortir respirer, ici l'air me brule les poumons. Ma chaise recule d'elle-même jusqu'à se fracasser au sol. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte quand je sens une main froide qui m'attrape. Tout est devenu silencieux et je n'entends plus que la voix de Katniss.

- Peeta, attends !

J'ai lâché la poignée et je me sens à nouveau emprisonné dans cette maison où je peine à respirer. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face après ce que son fiancé vient de me dire. Je lui tourne le dos et je cherche l'oxygène qui vient à me manquer. Elle ne supporte pas mon silence et continu son monologue.

- Je suis tellement désolé Peeta… Mais… je… je voulais te le dire… depuis longtemps… C'est dans un mois… Et j'aimerais… j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là.

Mon cœur se déchire. Comment peut-elle penser que je puisse supporter son mariage avec Gale ? Je n'arrive même pas à supporter ne serait-ce qu'une soirée en sa présence. J'ai envie d'oublier tous ses efforts que j'ai fait ses derniers jours et redevenir cette personne égoïste, c'est tellement plus simple. Je ne dis toujours rien, Katniss continue, je sens que la pression de sa main se fait plus forte.

- J'ai dit à Gale que ce n'était pas le moment mais… je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je te le dise… Essayes de comprendre…

Mais comprendre quoi ? Qu'elle a accepté de se marier avec lui ? Qu'elle est si amoureuse de lui qu'elle acceptera sûrement d'avoir des enfants avec lui… Mais tout ça je les bien compris. C'est justement ça le problème. Et je veux juste partir loin de leur bonheur. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, je pense que je manque réellement d'air car j'ai la tête qui tourne, où peut-être serait-ce dû aux quelques verres que j'ai bu. Peut-importe.

- Peeta, je t'en prie.

Elle me supplie maintenant. J'essaye de mettre mes idées en ordre mais je n'y parviens pas, je laisse les mots passer mes lèvres sans réfléchir et je me dégage de son entrave.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ton mariage, ni même de toi.

Je sors en laissant Katniss sur le pas de la porte. Je marche sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Mon cerveau ne réfléchit pas, il met un pied devant l'autre, c'est tout. J'entends quelqu'un crier au loin, il se rapproche de moi mais je ne l'écoute pas, je continu à marcher, j'accélère le pas. Je sens un instant des bras d'homme qui m'entourent et m'empêchent de bouger. Je ne peux plus faire un pas et je me dégage en envoyant valser Haymitch à quelques pas de moi. Il n'est pas assez soûl pour tomber et me rattrape rapidement. Il essaye de me retenir en m'attrapant par l'épaule mais je me dégage d'aussitôt. Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni l'affronter, affronter ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'arrive à faire quelques pas avant d'être à nouveau stopper, Haymitch est cette fois-ci devant moi et m'a accroché au col de mon t-shirt. Il me hurle dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? Tu t'es entendu parler à Katniss ?

Je ne veux pas l'écouter et j'essaye de me dégager mais impossible. Il continu à me forcer à attendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

- Katniss veut que tu fasses parti de sa vie. Ça fait des mois qu'elle attend que tu ailles mieux pour te l'annoncer.

« _STOP _» Qu'il arrête de me parler, de me torturer. Mes mouvements deviennent plus précis et j'arrive à me dégager en lui infligeant un coup de poing directement dans le visage. Il grimace et crache du sang. J'y suis allé fort et je m'attends à ce qu'il me corrige mais rien. Il ne se passe rien.

- Quand comprendras-tu que ce qu'on fait pour toi, c'est pour ton bien !

Il tourne les talons et disparait dans la nuit, il rejoint sûrement Katniss. Katniss… Quel monstre je suis pour lui avoir dit des choses tellement horribles ? J'ai la tête qui va exploser, je ne veux plus penser à cette soirée. Je veux rentrer me sortir toutes ses idées noires de ma tête, de mon cœur. Le manque se fait sentir, mon corps réclame sa drogue. Je ne réfléchis plus et je laisse à nouveau mon corps décider pour moi. Je me dirige chez Haymitch, sa porte est toujours ouverte. Je fonce directement vers son armoire, sa réserve. Je prends une bouteille comme un voleur, si j'avais tous mes esprits jamais je n'aurai osé faire ce genre de chose. Je sors et me regagne ma tanière où je bois sans réfléchir. Chaque gorgée m'éloigne de plus en plus de la réalité. Ma tête tourne à moins que ce soit la pièce autour de moi, je ne pourrais le dire dans l'état où je suis. Je m'endors, seul, au sol dans ma cuisine.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, ma nuque me fait mal et mon dos craque sous mes étirements. Pas étonnant j'ai passé ma nuit sur le planché de ma cuisine. Mais le plus douloureux c'est que mon litre d'alcool ingurgité n'a pas effacé les images d'hier soir ni mes paroles. Je suis trop conscient de ce que j'ai fait la veille. J'ai blessé Katniss comme un moins que rien, j'ai frappé Haymitch alors qu'il ne cesse de m'aider, et Alice qui a essayer de me soutenir dès le départ. Et j'ai tout envoyé valser. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois ma bouteille qui a exploser en mille morceaux, j'ai sûrement dû la faire tromper. J'attrape le goulot et examine le côté tranchant. J'imagine un instant l'utiliser pour me libérer de cette douleur que j'inflige autour de moi. Je suis dans un état second et j'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je pose cette lame de fortune sur l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche. Un geste et je pourrais tout oublier, un geste, un dernier pour m'oublier. Je pourrais rejoindre mes parents et mes frères, peut-être que ma place est à leurs côtés. J'aurai peut-être dû disparaitre en même temps qu'eux, je n'aurai alors pas fait tout ce mal autour de moi. Je ne suis doué plus que pour ça de toute manière. Mes yeux se ferment et j'imagine comment la vie pourrait être ici, sans moi. Katniss serait heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe à ce moment.

Je ne sais pas réellement si j'aurai été capable de faire glisser la lame sur mon corps déjà abimé et je ne pourrais jamais répondre à cette question car je vois valser mon reste de bouteille à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, que je sens Alice qui s'est blotti contre moi. Elle a dû entrer sans que je le remarque et m'a fait lâché mon arme en me donner un coup sur ma main. Elle me cri dessus mais je ne comprends rien, je suis toujours dans un état second. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux, je fronce les sourcils, son visage devient moins flou et je la comprends enfin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? Tu es fou…

« _Sûrement_ » J'aurai aimé lui répondre, impossible, cette fichue habitude est réapparue. Elle ne dit plus rien mais continue à me fixer, peut-être cherche-t-elle une réponse dans mon regard. Je vois alors des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, elle lutte pour ne pas les lâcher. Encore une fois je me sens si inutile, toutes les personnes que je côtoie souffrent par ma faute. Je ne dis toujours rien et je fuis son regard à présent.

- Je ne supporte plus que tu te fasses du mal Peeta.

« _Que je me fasse du mal _» mais qu'elle importance. Ça m'est totalement égal. Cela fait des années que mon corps porte les marques de ma douleur autant physique que mental. Je n'y fais plus attention depuis si longtemps. Ses mains m'ont lâchées le visage et je la vois essuyer les larmes qui ont réussi malgré tout à couler sur le sien. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. La voire dans un tel état m'oblige à dire quelques mots.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là.

Elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer comme choquée par ce que je viens de lui dire.

- Peeta, quand comprendras-tu que si nous sommes là, c'est parce qu'on tient à toi. Je suis sûre que Katniss comprendra parfaitement ta réaction si tu t'excuses, et pour Haymitch, il a sûrement déjà oublié et ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

- … et toi ?

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne dit plus un mot.

- Et toi Alice ? Pour toutes les fois où tu as été là pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère, toutes les fois où je t'ai insulté trop soûl pour m'en rendre compte, et la fois où je t'ai embrassé sans même penser à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Pourquoi tu me pardonnes à chaque fois… Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça, sûrement que tôt ou tard il fallait qu'elle l'entende. Et maintenant que j'ai craché mon venin, j'ai si peur de la perdre.

- C'est comme ça… c'est tout…

Une réponse digne de moi mais pas d'Alice, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas s'expliquer, elle a peur de me blesser ? Peu importe je le mérite de toute manière. J'insiste, ma voix devient plus grave.

- Réponds-moi !

Elle ne dit plus rien. Mais je vois bien qu'elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait me répondre. Peut-être qu'elle a peur d'être trop violente dans ses propos, mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Je crie à présent.

- Alic…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens alors le goût salé de ses larmes ruisselant sur nos bouches collées. Je suis trop surpris pour ne pas répondre à son baiser. Je me surprends à ressentir des frissons qui me parcourent l'échine m'arrachant un léger gémissement. C'est ce qui l'a fit sûrement arrêter je suppose. Je reprends mon souffle. J'aimerais tant lui dire quelque chose mais je la vois détourner son regard et se lever sur le point de partir. Je suis toujours assis contre le mur de ma cuisine et elle est à présent debout, dos à moi. Elle sert les points tellement fort qu'elle en tremble.

- Je t'en prie, ne fait pas de bêtise Peeta.

Elle sort sans un regard vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens réellement à cet instant. Déchiré entre la douleur et la douce sensation de ce baiser. C'est à ni rien comprendre. Je décide de laisser le désordre tel quel et d'aller m'allonger dans mon lit, seul endroit réconfortant. Je m'emmitoufle dans mes draps et plonge rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je n'ai plus la tête qui tourne et mes idées sont à nouveaux claires. Je reste immobile à fixer le plafond. Je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Katniss. Je devrais m'empresser à m'excuser mais je ne suis même pas capable de sortir de ce lit. Et puis je revois Haymitch, lui aussi mérite quelques excuses, je risque d'avoir des explications à lui donner après le coup de poing, rentrer chez lui pour lui soutirer une bouteille. C'est tellement ridicule que je me surprends d'en rire. Et Alice….

Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Le moins difficile serait d'aller chez Haymitch mais je risque de croiser Alice… Et chez Katniss, croiser Gale. Je refuse de penser à ce que ma journée me réserve. Je décide tout de même de sortir de mes draps pour me doucher et ranger tout le désordre que j'ai mis. Je revois ma bouteille éclatée en mille morceaux et j'évite de repenser à ce qui me passait par la tête quelques heures plutôt.

Au bout d'une heure, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire chez moi, je n'ai plus de raison pour rester ici, il est temps de rattraper mes erreurs. Je sors alors de chez moi, il pleut. J'aurai aimé me défiler et faire demi-tour en prétextant que je ne veux pas être mouillé mais la maison de mes voisins ne se trouve qu'à quelques pas de là. Je soupire et marche d'un bon pas. Je décide d'aller directement chez Katniss. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage d'affronter Alice, du moins pas tout de suite. Je sonne. Je trépigne devant cette porte qui ne s'ouvre pas assez vite à mon goût. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et me cacher bien au chaud dans mon lit.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Gale qui me reçoit. « _Aïe _»

- Tu es venu voir Katniss je pense ?

Au moins je pourrais le remercier qu'il ne me claque pas la porte au nez après le spectacle que je lui ai offert la veille. J'acquiesce d'un geste de la tête. Il me regarde de bas en haut et me laisse passer la porte d'entrée. Je ne m'adresse plus un regard et s'éloigne de moi en appelant Katniss. Je l'aperçois un peu plus loin, je l'entends le rassurer et lui dire que tout ira bien. Elle s'approche de moi lentement.

- Viens, on va s'assoir au salon.

Je la suis comme un enfant perdu et je vois Gale qui me suit dangereusement du regard, prêt à se jeter sur moi si je fais du mal à sa chère et tendre. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je m'assois en face d'elle et ne la laisse pas dire un mot. J'ai passé ma mâtiné à imaginer ce que j'allais lui dire. A présent, il faut que tout sorte, tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Katniss, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire des choses aussi affreuses et je…

- Peeta, c'est ma faute.

Que veut-elle dire par là ? Elle m'a coupé dans mon élan et je n'arrive plus à dire un mot. Elle reprend.

- C'était peut-être trop brutal, je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu l'apprennes de cette manière… Enfin je ne sais pas… Mais tu n'étais sûrement pas prêt mais comprends moi… Je souhaite tellement que tu sois présent dans ma vie, et te le cacher plus longtemps était si douloureux pour moi. Encore une fois j'étais trop égoïste.

Je respire un bon coup.

- L'égoïste dans cette histoire c'est moi. C'est juste que t'imaginer te marier… avec un autre, est encore difficile. Même si je sais que Gale est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne peux pas te promettre de venir.

Elle baisse les yeux et fixe le sol.

- Je comprends tout à fait Peeta. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Je voulais juste arrêter de te mentir et continuer à reconstruire notre amitié.

« _Notre amitié_ » Après tout c'est sûrement ça qui me fait le plus mal. Je fais mine que cela me suffit et essaye de détourner la discussion.

- Ta mère va venir alors ?

- Oui normalement, si son travail le permet. Mais tu sais il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, je veux faire quelque chose de simple pas comme…

Elle ne dit plus rien mais en a déjà trop dit. « _Comme le nôtre_ ». Malgré que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à récupérer mes anciens souvenirs, celui de notre mariage organisé m'est revenu. Je me réfugie dans l'idée qu'à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait pas était réellement heureuse avec moi. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Elle change de sujet à son tour.

- Et tes peintures ça avancent ?

Ah oui j'avais oublié le baratin que je lui ai sorti hier, complètement désemparé devant Gale. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir, pas à elle.

- Humm pas réellement…

- Je suis sûr que ton inspiration va te revenir et tu me montreras tes œuvres.

Ça y est, elle recommence à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je devrais en faire de même.

- Et tu vas toujours en forêt alors ?

- Oui je chasse régulièrement. Tu pourrais m'y accompagner un jour.

Un sourire s'affiche sans prévenir sur mon visage.

- Chasser ? Si tu te souviens bien, je ne suis pas très discret.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Non mais on pourrait aller se promener. On n'y croise personne.

Elle doit être au courant de ma peur du monde extérieur. Je la fixe dans les yeux et sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir je lui réponds.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qu'il m'importe. Nous échangeons quelques banalités, par change elle ne parle pas de mon envie d'aller aider le boulanger, je pense qu'elle a très bien compris que c'est un mensonge, c'est totalement au-dessus de mes forces.

Il se fait tard, Katniss me propose de rester manger avec eux, sûrement par pure politesse. Je ne peux pas accepter, et je la remercie de ne pas insister. De toute façon je dois la rejoindre le lendemain en fin de matinée pour partir en forêt. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué mais une chose est sûre, je compte me rattraper pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. En sortant de chez Katniss je vois de la lumière chez Haymitch. J'hésite un instant mais lui aussi à le droit à mes excuses, et après ce que je viens d'accomplir je peux bien affronter mon ancien mentor. Poliment je sonne. C'est Haymitch lui-même qui m'ouvre et va directement se rassoir dans son fauteuil sans un regard pour moi. Je lui suis instinctivement et je vois un bleu qui se dessine sous son œil gauche.

- Haymitch, je suis désolé pour hier soir.

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas le pire.

Je pense qu'il parle de ma réaction vis-à-vis de Katniss, je décide de tout lui expliquer.

- Je viens de rentrer de chez Katniss. Pour tout vous dire ce n'était pas facile mais nous avons parlé… Et je…

- Tu viendras à son mariage ?

- …je ne sais pas. Mais nous nous sommes expliqués et elle comprend.

- Biensûr qu'elle comprend ! Tu aurais pu lui dire ça hier au lieu de t'emporter comme à ton habitude.

Il est si énervé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourtant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin presque. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de réagir de telle sorte. Il se lève de son fauteuil et me pointe du doigt. Son visage est si prêt que je sens les vapeurs d'alcool qui me montent au nez et me retournent l'estomac.

- Et la prochaine fois… que tu veux mettre fin à tes jours, permets moi de le faire pour toi !

Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il ne serait pas au courant, et qu'il ne me laisserait passer ça comme mes autres crises. J'ai dû le blesser profondément. Tel un enfant se faisant remonter les bretelles, je baisse mon regard.

- Désolé…

Il se rassoit, j'ose alors je regarder à nouveau dans les yeux me sentant plus en sécurité quand quelques mètres nous sépare.

- Pff… va pour cette fois.

Il se rince le gosier avec la bouteille qui se trouve sur la table basse. Je me rends compte que pour la première fois je n'ai aucunement pensé à ma drogue et que je n'en ai ressenti aucun besoin. Pourvu que ça dur…

La porte claque derrière moi, Alice vient d'entrer…

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et encore pardon pour Peeta. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lui faire du mal comme ça. Promis je vais être plus gentille ^^

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews.

A très viiiite !


	9. Chapter 9

Je tiens à faire une petite parenthèse. J'ai reçu quelques MP pour m'insulter car mon histoire ne convenait pas à certaines personnes, ce que je peux comprendre, mais devenir vulgaire parce que Katniss et Peeta ne sont pas ensemble, je trouve que ça va un peu trop loin. Je crois qu'il y a assez d'histoires traitant ce sujet sur ce site, des superbes histoires d'ailleurs, et que dans la mienne j'ai voulu aborder l'histoire autrement. J'accepte toute critique mais j'ai du mal avec la méchanceté gratuite.

Du coup j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

… Fermons la parenthèse.

Encore merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews. Ça, c'est une grande motivation pour continuer à écrire !

Pour l'histoire d'Alice, il faudra encore un peu attendre pour un mieux la comprendre ^^ Je suis tout de même contente que cela vous intrigue :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Je me retourne et je vois Alice figée un instant après avoir passé la porte. Elle pose son parapluie lentement, comme si elle calculait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle croise mon regard et fixe rapidement Haymitch, toujours sans un mot. Elle passe d'un pas décisif sous mon nez pour se diriger à l'étage je pense, mais je l'attrape sans réfléchir par le poignet. Elle se débat et je la lâche rapidement. Un instant j'avais oublié qu'elle ne supportait pas vraiment le contact et encore moins la contrainte. Quel imbécile de l'aborder d'une telle manière.

- Alice j'aimerais te parler.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

Elle est froide dans ses paroles. Peut-être m'en veut-elle de l'avoir agrippé comme ça. Elle me tourne le dos et commence à monter les marches qui mènent à l'étage. Je lâche un long soupir prêt à abandonner et faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi. Par surprise, Haymitch prend la parole.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui en parler ?

Il a dit ça sur un ton si léger que je m'étonne de la réaction d'Alice. Elle se raidit à nouveau avant de faire demi-tour, descendre les escaliers avec des pas si lourds qu'ils résonnent dans toute la pièce. Elle se dirige dangereusement vers Haymitch en le pointant du doigt.

- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit !

Elle a l'air bouleversé, comme si Haymitch avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur elle. Je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur et vu le ton qu'Alice emploie, je préfère me faire tout petit et ne rien dire. Haymitch boit une gorgé de sa bouteille et lève sa main en l'air en faisant signe à Alice de s'éloigner. Son ton est plus grave.

- Ça va, ça va…

Alice ne s'éloigne pas pour autant mais elle s'est calmée et parle si doucement que j'ai du mal à l'entendre, sa voix tremble.

- Tu m'as promis Haymitch…

Il laisse échapper un grognement entre ses dents suffisamment convainquant pour convaincre Alice de son silence. Elle ne m'adresse même pas un regard et monte les escaliers quatre par quatre. Je meurs d'envi de demander à Haymitch ce qu'il me cache, ce qu'il aimerait tant que je sache mais je sais aussi que je poserai ma question en vain. Il ne me dira rien, il ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos d'Alice sauf la fois où il se sentait obliger en quand je rentrais de la ville. De toute manière, il ne me laisse pas le choix.

- Bonne nuit Peeta.

Comme je déteste quand il fait ça. Alors je ne dis rien et je sors de cette maison sans un mot. Ma maison n'est vraiment pas loin mais j'ai des tonnes de questions qui me passent par la tête sur le chemin. Je passe le pas de ma porte et j'ai un mal de tête qui arrive à mes tempes. Je les masses doucement. Et dans le silence de ma maison vide, j'entends mon ventre gargouiller et qui résonne dans la cuisine. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée. Je prends un bout de pain et me dirige vers le frigo dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour l'accompagner. Une odeur nauséabonde m'arrive au nez, je manque à moitié de vomir. Un semblant de reste de fromage de chèvre à du muter depuis les quelques semaines qu'il traîne au fond du frigo. Je décide de m'attaquer à ce fromage une autre fois. J'aurai du quémander quelques restes chez Haymitch. Ce soir mangerais mon morceau de pain rassit et m'endormirai sur mon canapé.

Au petit matin, j'ouvre déjà les yeux. Trop impatient ou trop anxieux de ce qu'il m'attend dans quelques heures. Une fois prêt, je fais passer le temps en faisant les cents pas chez moi jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un sonne. Je m'empresse d'ouvrir.

- Katniss ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serai mieux que je passe te chercher.

Et m'éviter de croiser Gale ? Quelle bonne initiative Katniss. Je ne lui montre pas ma joie, enfin du moins j'essaye de la lui dissimuler. Je l'examine du haut en bas et vois qu'elle emporte un pique-nique avec elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire nerveusement. Il y a encore quelques années, ça aurait été mon rôle de lui cuisiner des petits plats, et à côté de ça je n'ai plus qu'un fromage moisi au fin fond de mon frigo. Quel piètre ami je fais.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt sans un mot, le grillage est encore là mais n'est plus électrifié, il permet tout de même à tenir à distance les bêtes sauvages qui peuvent nous menacer la nuit. A cette heure-ci nous ne craignons rien, enfin je crois. Katniss ne cesse de me le répéter en s'enfonçant dans le bois. Elle doit lire la peur, le stresse ou l'angoisse sur mon visage. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible mais avec ces années à croupir chez moi sans mettre un pied à l'extérieur du Village des vainqueurs, je suis devenu aussi bruyant qu'un sanglier, heureusement qu'elle ne comptait pas chasser.

- Où m'emmènes-tu Katniss ?

- Tu verras ! Viens !

Je ne rétorque pas et nous marchons depuis bientôt trente minutes sans dire un mot, je crois que je n'arriverais de toute façon rien à dire tant je manque de souffle. Katniss a dû le remarquer car elle ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter.

- Excuses-moi mais j'ai hâte d'y arriver.

- Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans un endroit où j'ai toujours eu envie de partager avec toi.

J'ai un pincement au cœur. Je ne cesse de me répéter que Katniss n'attend de moi qu'une simple amitié mais mon cerveau malade voit en ses mots des déclarations qui ne devraient pas m'être destinés. Je me remets les idées en place et reprend mon souffle en m'appuyant contre un arbre.

- Nous avons encore trente minutes de marche, j'espère que ça va aller.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Je dis ça sans avoir la moindre conviction. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je la suivrais jusqu'au bout même s'il doit m'en couter l'autre jambe. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle veut tant me montrer. Et je la vois rayonnante, elle a l'air si heureuse dans cette forêt, dans son élément… je n'ose pas le dire mais ose le penser… ici avec moi. Je retrouve malgré moi ma bonne humeur, maladroit.

- Je crois que je ne survivrai pas à de nouveaux Jeux dans mon état.

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle hésite à rire. J'imagine que mon humour à prit un coup depuis ses années. Elle laisse échapper un léger sourire. Quel imbécile ! Je n'en manque pas une, après le bouquet de primevères qui lui a sûement rappelé la mort de sa sœur, je parle ouvertement des Jeux qui nous ont marqué terriblement. J'espère malgré tout de me rattraper.

- Je suis contente d'être là avec toi Katniss.

Son sourire devient plus sincère.

- Moi aussi Peeta, moi aussi…

Je me lève, trop gêné pour poursuivre la conversation. Nous nous remettons en route et après seulement quelques mètres, je dois respirer à plein poumons ce qui m'empêche de dire un seul mot. Je reste concentrer sur mes pieds pour éviter de tomber ou même de faire plus de bruit que je n'en fait déjà. Nous ne croisons aucune bête sauvage, ni même un oiseau… Il faut vraiment que j'essaye de faire moins de bruit. Katniss ralentit le pas, cela me laisse le temps d'admirer réellement la forêt. Elle est magnifique à cette saison de l'année. Chaque centimètre carré à reprit vie suite à la guerre. Les arbres sont verdoyants et je peux enfin voir les écureuils s'y cacher, les papillons voler entre les rayons de soleil que laissent passer les arbres feuillus. Katniss s'arrête. Je manque à moitié de lui marcher dessus, je suis bien trop ébloui par la beauté de la nature. Je m'arrête à mon tour et j'entends le chant des oiseaux sans pour autant les voir. Je devine par-dessus l'épaule de Katniss que nous sommes arrivés. J'admire comme elle le lieu où elle m'a emmené. Je ne pensais même pas que cela pouvait exister dans cette forêt. Katniss me fixe, je le vois du coin de l'œil mais je ne réagis pas. Je vois une petite cabane au bord d'un lac qui brille dans la lumière du soleil. Je sens sa main qui attrape la mienne et m'entraîne vers la cabane.

- Je venais ici avec mon père quand il était encore là. C'est ici que j'ai appris à nager.

Ses paroles ont un goût amer. Je sens de la tristesse encore une fois dans sa voix. J'essaye de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

- C'est magnifique Katniss. D'avoir un lieu qui puisse te rappeler les bons moments que tu as passé avec ton père. C'est… votre endroit à vous deux.

Elle sourit timidement, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, j'imagine qu'elle se replonge dans ses souvenirs. Son père lui manque tout comme sa sœur. Je me permets un geste tendre en lui caressant le bras. Elle ne me rejette pas et me fixe dans les yeux.

- J'avais envie de te montrer cet endroit depuis longtemps.

- Merci de partager ça avec moi.

Je lui souris, nous sommes comme seul au monde. C'est comme si elle venait tout juste de le remarquer et s'éloigne de moi. Elle me fait visiter la petite demeure ainsi que le tour du lac. Il n'est pas loin de midi et je meurs de faim. Nous décidons de rester à l'extérieure pour profiter de la chaleur de l'été. Katniss sort une couverture de son panier et je m'assois en silence. Elle me tend un sandwich, fière.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je cuisine pour toi.

- Il faut que je me rattrape c'est ça ?

- Au moins que tu nous refasses du bon pain.

- Katniss je…

- Je sais Peeta. Quand tu seras prêt.

Je souris. J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes quitté hier. Les cinq dernières années se sont effacées.

- Tu pourrais me montrer tes prochaines toiles.

- Il faut que je retrouve l'inspiration.

- Regardes autour de toi Peeta, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour ça !

Comme elle me le suggère, je regarde autour de moi, je vois encore une fois la beauté du paysage mais mon regard s'arrête sur Katniss. L'inspiration est là, juste devant moi. C'est ce qu'il me manquait pour peindre à nouveau… Katniss. Elle ne fait pas attention que je la fixe depuis un moment et continu à manger. Je m'empresse à mon tour de finir mon sandwich.

Je m'allonge, repu sur la couverture. Le soleil me caresse la peau et je joue avec ses rayons entre mes doigts. Je me sens si bien, ici, au milieu de nul part, comme si j'avais laissé mes soucis chez moi. Katniss est avec moi, que demander de plus ? J'aimerai que cette sensation continu et ne s'arrête plus jamais. Je suis si apaisé que je fini par fermer les yeux un instant, et malgré moi je plonge dans un sommeil léger.

Je me réveille paniqué. Comment ai-je pu m'endormir pendant un rendez-vous avec Katniss ? Je cherche autour de moi où elle peut se trouver. Elle me fait sursauter en posant sa main sur mon épaule droite.

- Tu es réveillé.

- Elle s'assoit face à moi sur la couverture.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une heure ou deux.

- Oh je suis désolé Katniss. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- Impossible, tu avais l'air si apaisé.

C'est vrai, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi même si ce n'était que quelques heures. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux décoiffés en essayant tant bien que possible à les remettre en place, ce qui arrache un rire à Katniss. Je jugerai qu'elle se moque de moi, après tout, je ne dois pas ressembler à grand chose. Elle-même me replace une de mes mèches rebelles. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'étais pas aussi proche de Katniss. Mon cœur s'emballe et mon estomac me fait mal. Elle a dû le remarquer.

- Ça va Peeta ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Oui je vais bien je suis avec toi, non ça ne va pas tu vas te marier… Elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu es bouillant.

Je l'entends à peine sans pour autant écouter. Je la sens si proche de moi, mon corps se rappelle alors nos moments d'intimité d'antan, pendant nos Jeux, pendant les nuits passés l'un avec l'autre, à notre retour dans le Douze. Mon corps ne m'écoute pas et j'agis sans réfléchir, sans raison. Je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Au moment où elles atteignent celles de Katniss je sens alors que se sera là, notre dernier baiser. La réalité m'arrive en plein face, la douleur qui l'accompagne aussi. Ce baiser ne ressemble en rien à celui de la plage, je crois que si elle ne me rejette pas, ce n'est que par pur politesse. Je profite un maigre instant de cette proximité forcée et relâche la pression sur ses lèvres. Sans un regard, lâchement je me lève et lui tourne le dos. Je voudrais rentrer en courant sans me retourner, mais je ne sais même pas par où passer. Et puis je ne vais pas laisser Katniss ici seule. C'est elle qui a le courage de prendre la parole.

- Peeta, je…

- Ne dis rien Katniss. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça.

Elle arrive derrière moi et pose à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule, comme un soutien. Mais c'est comme si sa main pesait des tonnes. Je me retourne et lui dégage sa main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris maintenant.

- Peeta, je…

- C'est pas ta faute, j'avais peut-être besoin de ça pour comprendre que… que nous sommes amis.

- Je suis désolé Peeta.

- Arrêtes de t'excuser. Tu es heureuse avec Gale c'est ce qu'il compte pour moi.

J'affiche un faux sourire pour la convaincre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me croit ou bien fait-elle semblant comme moi.

- Dis Katniss, on peut rentrer ?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Je l'aide à ranger la couverture dans le panier et décide de le porter. Comme pour me faire pardonner, comme si ça pouvait effacer ma bavure. Nous parcourons le chemin sans un mot et nous arrivons aux abords du village des Vainqueurs.

- Eh bien, bonne soirée Peeta.

- Merci… Toi aussi.

Elle s'éloigne de moi en faisant un signe de main. A présent elle est dos à moi, elle rejoint Gale chez eux. Et moi, je comprends dorénavant que nous sommes amis…

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Ce chapitre est plus court que les derniers que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous a plus tout de même.

En attente de vos reviews ! Merciiii :)

A très viiite !


	10. Chapter 10

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres et pour vos MP ^^ Vous avez su me donner un élan de motivation et c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus long que le précédent.

Encore une fois je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'écris seule et je me relis plusieurs fois, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine, et j'imagine bien qu'il reste des fautes, excusez-moi d'avance ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis enfermé chez moi. Depuis le retour de la forêt avec Katniss, je ressens un besoin irrésistible d'être seul. Cependant Haymitch passe tous les jours pour vérifier que je suis toujours en vie. Oh je ne le vois pas vraiment, il se contente de rentrer chez moi, crier mon nom, je dois lui répondre, parfois il a le droit à quelques mots, d'autre fois je lui hurle dessus et dans les jours où je vais moins bien, je ne laisse échapper qu'un grognement. Cela lui convient et à moi aussi, de toute façon je ne veux voir personne. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il me faut en ce moment, du calme et du silence. Je passe mes journées dans mon lit, je n'en sors que lorsque mon estomac crie famine. Par chance Haymitch m'a ramené quelques provisions pour que je puisse survivre. Voyons le bon côté des choses, cela va faire bientôt une semaine que je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Ma solitude m'y a forcée et Haymitch se refuse de me fournir. Je n'ai pas la force de sortir de chez moi et pourtant il sera grand temps que je sors mon nez de ma grotte. J'ai passé ses journées à me remémorer en boucle mes moments passées avec Katniss et je crois avoir réussi à me faire une raison. Comme elle me l'a dit, je l'aimerai toujours, c'est une chose dont je suis sûr mais j'imagine qu'il faut que je n'en garde que le meilleur et que je réapprenne à vivre et non plus à survivre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin-là pour que je me décide à sortir de mon lit de bonne heure, un élan de motivation qui m'a manqué ces derniers jours. Je me traine jusqu'à la salle de bain et prend appuie sur le rebord du lavabo et regarde cet étranger en face de moi dans le miroir. Je me gratte le coup où ma pilosité me fait défaut. Je m'empresse de me raser et file sous l'eau de la douche qui me brule le corps. Une fois habillé, je descends dans mon salon où je le retrouve tel que je l'ai laissé la semaine dernière. J'examine mon calendrier et compte les jours qu'il me reste avant le mariage de Katniss… dix-huit jours… Je soupire longuement et lâche le calendrier du regard quand j'entends Haymitch rentrer sans prévenir. Puis je l'entends hurler mon nom et je m'empresse de le rejoindre.

- C'est bon Haymitch, je suis là.

- Et bien un revenant !

Il affiche un sourire sincère et tourne autour de moi comme pour pouvoir m'examiner sous toutes mes coutures.

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir Haymitch.

Il laisse échapper un grognement, j'imagine qu'il n'aime pas le ton que j'emploie. Il ne me dit plus rien pendant un long moment, sa corvée quotidienne étant déjà effectuée, je pense qu'il n'a pas grand chose à me dire. Après tout je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerai entendre à cette heure-ci. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et fixe le sol.

- Tu sais, Alice a prévu de cuisiner pour midi, tu l'as connait, il y en aura sûrement beaucoup trop alors…

- Merci pour l'invitation Haymitch.

Il grimace, j'imagine que c'est ce qui ressemble le plus à un sourire pour lui. Il sort de chez moi en me posant sa main sur mon épaule, signe de son soutien. Je le laisse s'en allé sans un mot mais je souris nerveusement. Je fais les cents pas chez moi, je me repasse ma sortie avec Katniss en boucle et je tombe sur ma toile que j'ai laissé blanche à ma dernière tentative. Sans réelle conviction je prends mes peintures et mon pinceau. Je laisse mon imagination, mes souvenirs guider ma main. Après de longues minutes, c'est comme si j'avais fermé mes yeux pendant que je peignais et découvrais mon œuvre à l'instant. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et regarde ma toile avec insistance. Elle n'est qu'un camaïeu de nuances de vert. On arrive à reconnaitre la forêt dans les moindres détails, celle où je me suis allongé à côté de Katniss. Je décide de ne plus y toucher et la range dans un coin, un jour peut-être je serai capable de lui montrer.

Je me passe les mains sous l'eau et je jette un regard à mon horloge, bientôt midi. Je ne sais pas s'il est raisonnable d'aller manger dans la maison voisine. J'imagine qu'Alice n'est pas au courant de l'invitation d'Haymitch. Et j'imagine aussi qu'elle ne souhaite pas me voir. Mais j'ai passé tellement de jours à imaginer la façon dont je voudrai aborder le sujet de son dernier baiser. Je change de t-shirt, le premier étant taché de vert, je décide de franchir la porte. A l'extérieur il fait plus frais qu'à mon souvenir. Je me mets en marche et comme quelqu'un de bien élevé, je sonne à la porte. En attendant là, devant cette porte, j'ai mon ventre qui me fait mal, et si Katniss avait aussi été invité ? Et Gale ? Je ne m'étais même pas poser la question. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Haymitch ouvre la porte.

- Tu te sauves déjà ?

Je laisse échapper un sourire gêné, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu j'entre dans la demeure. J'aperçois trois couverts dressés sur la table. Katniss et Gale ne sont pas invité apparemment et Alice est bien au courant que je devais venir, je me sens un peu plus léger, comme soulagé de ne pas devoir affronter son regard mécontent de me retrouver dans sa maison. Elle est au courant, elle fera au moins semblant d'apprécier ma venue la connaissant. J'ai une chance qu'elle ne soit pas encore présente pourtant je sens déjà une délicieuse odeur qui m'arrive au nez. Je salive déjà. Haymitch me sort de mes pensées.

- Viens on va s'installer au salon, Alice est allée chercher un truc chez Katniss.

Je le suis et m'installe dans le canapé en face Haymitch qui se sert un verre d'alcool blanc, puis un autre, je mets un moment à comprendre.

- Non Haymitch, pas pour moi.

- Un seul ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Et t'inquiètes pas je te laisserai pas replonger.

- Je n'sais pas Haymitch.

- Tiens !

Je ne dis rien et prend le verre qu'il me tend. Je n'ai pas intérêt à lui désobéir à cet instant.

- Faut que t'apprennes à trouver le juste milieu.

- Comme vous ?!

Je me surprends à rire. Je crois que sa compagnie m'avais manqué, réellement.

- Dis-toi juste que nous n'avons pas les mêmes limites.

- Humm…

Je reste sceptique.

- C'est l'expérience Peeta, l'expérience !

J'explose tout simplement de rire. « L'expérience » de boire à longueur de journée lui permettrait de se contrôler plus que moi ? Après tout, j'avoue ne l'avoir jamais vu dans les états où lui m'a trouvé plus d'une fois. C'est vrai, je l'ai vu ramper jusqu'à son lit, je l'ai même bordé comme un bébé, je l'ai vu vomir sur le sol de sa maison mais jamais je ne l'ai vu être mauvais comme j'ai pu l'être avec lui, Katniss ou Alice. J'imagine qu'avec Gale, j'ai le droit à une excuse. Je bois tranquillement mon verre non sans angoisse. Cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Après tout, rien ne pouvait me contrarier au fin fond de mon lit.

- Bon et bien maintenant que tu sors de ton lit, tu pourras faire tes courses comme un grand garçon.

Imaginer devoir aller jusqu'en ville me donne des haut-le-cœur. La dernière fois c'était avec Alice. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique avant de croiser Lize. Je grimace.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais venir te nourrir tous les jours ?

- Oh avouez-le Haymitch, je vous ai manqué ?!

Il termine son verre en guise de réponse. Je rigole encore une fois. Haymitch sera toujours Haymitch, il n'a pas besoin de le dire mais je sais qu'il tient vraiment à moi. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment rendu la pareil ces derniers temps. Je termine à mon tour mon verre. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, j'entends des petits pas presque silencieux, je la reconnaitrais entre mille, Alice. Elle se dirige vers nous, mon estomac me fait mal, il pèse des tonnes.

- Coucou !

Elle me salut de la main. Elle est toujours aussi souriante, comme si rien n'était. J'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'elle tourne les talons direction la cuisine. Je fixe Haymitch du regard, il me fait signe d'aller là rejoindre. Je fais non de la tête tout en prenant soin de rester silencieux. Il ne dit rien mais pointe la porte du doigt et tape du pied. Je me lève sans dire un mot, tôt ou tard je devrais bien l'affronter et Haymitch serait prêt à me tirer jusqu'à la cuisine. Je traîne des pieds, moi qui avait répété pendant des jours ce que j'allais dire à Alice au moment venu, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, je la vois entrain de remuer sa culière en bois dans une casserole.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui demander ça ? C'était tout sauf naturel.

- Non c'est bon Peeta, merci. Il ne manque plus que le vin mais c'est Haymitch qui s'en occupe.

- Et tu crois qu'il en restera pour le repas ?

Elle se retourne face à moi tout en continuant à remuer son plat et elle me sourit. Je me rends compte qu'elle aussi m'avait manqué. Sa présence est si apaisante pour moi depuis le début. Ma boule au ventre a disparue. Je reste un long moment sans rien dire en restant appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je commence à me balancer lentement et à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je sursaute. Je fixe le sol toujours sans un mot, il faut vraiment que cette fichue habitude cesse. Je cherche les mots pour ne pas rester trop longtemps silencieux.

- Je… je crois que… Je te dois des excuses Alice.

Elle fronce les sourcils. A nouveau j'évite son regard. « _Aller Peeta, parles !_ »

- Pour la dernière fois… Tu m'as vu dans un sale état. Et je… je voulais te dire aussi… Merci d'avoir était là à ce moment-là.

Elle parait surprise pendant un instant puis elle se retourne pour se concentrer sur son plat. Elle marmonne quelque chose que j'ai du mal à entendre.

- C'est normal.

« _Normal_ »… Me sauvait la vie alors que j'étais sur le point de me trancher les veines… Je ne définirai pas ça de «_ normal_ ». Je décide de ne pas insister. Cette discussion me met autant mal à l'aise qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

- Tu peux chercher Haymitch si tu veux bien, c'est prêt.

Je crois qu'elle me demande gentiment de la laisser seule un instant. Je m'exécute et je retourne au salon.

- Haymitch c'est prêt.

Il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu t'ai fait virer de la cuisine ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dis Peeta ?

- Oui… mais non… J'ai rien dit… Et puis je devais vous chercher pour manger.

- Humm… Et m'appeler de la cuisine ça n'allait pas ? J'imagine qu'elle est trop loin.

J'ai ouvert la bouche mais rien ne peut en sortir. Je reste comme un idiot à ne rien dire. Haymitch se lève et me pose sa main sur mon épaule et continu à rire doucement. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit plus discret. Je ne fais que le suivre et m'assois sagement à table sans rien dire. Alice nous sert un délicieux ragout de biche. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il provient d'une chasse de Katniss. Je soupire en me voyant penser à elle. Je mange en silence quand Haymitch prend la parole.

- Alice, tu vas en ville cette après-midi non ?

- Oui, je sais, ta réserve se vide et je dois…

- Non non, je dis ça parce que Peeta dois y aller pour faire des courses, vous pourriez y aller ensemble.

Je manque à moitié de m'étouffer. Il me donne un coup de pied pour que je ne le contredise pas. Comment aurai-je pu de toute façon ? Il me fusille du regard. Alice répond naturellement, je ne sais pas si elle a vu le cinéma qui se joue entre Haymitch et moi.

- Pas de soucis. Il faut que je passe à l'épicerie de toute façon.

Je souris enfin j'essaye, j'imagine que cela ressemble plus à une grimace car Haymitch me redonne un coup de pied. Je m'empresse d'agrandir mon sourire. Alice rigole à son tour et nous continuons à manger. Haymitch se rince le gosier sans arrêt, je me surprends à ne pas en avoir envie plus que ça. Alice me raconte qu'elle est en train de faire un jardin derrière chez eux.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que ceux du district Onze, mais j'ai déjà quelques pousses de salades. Mais je crois bien que nous n'aurons pas de carottes cette année.

- Tu pourrais me montrer ça tout à l'heure.

Elle a l'air surprise et ne répond pas tout de suite.

- Euh oui bien sûr, si tu veux.

- Moi je me suis remis à peindre, enfin depuis ce matin.

Haymitch fait grincer son couteau sur son assiette ce qui m'hérisse le poil des bras. Je le regarde surpris, il se cache mais je vois bien, il sourit.

- Génial ! Toi aussi, tu me montreras tes toiles alors.

Je souris en guise de réponse. Nous terminons tranquillement notre repas et Haymitch propose de faire la vaisselle.

- Vous avez qu'à aller dans le jardin, je m'occupe du reste.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec de gros yeux. J'ai bien compris qu'il veut que je passe du temps avec Alice, après tout je dois me faire pardonner mais jusqu'à faire la vaisselle… C'est un peu trop à mon goût… Alice et moi sortons de la maison pour se diriger à l'arrière. En passant devant une fenêtre, je vois Haymitch assit sur le fauteuil entrain de dormir, une bouteille à la main. « _La vaisselle… Tu parles ! _» Nous arrivons devant son jardin. Il est bordé de magnifiques fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et puis il y a plein de petits carrés de terre où je peux voir à certains endroits des choses qui y poussent. Alice m'explique avec passion.

- Alors tu vois là, c'est mes premières salades, nous devrions bientôt pouvoir les manger, et puis là c'était censé être des carottes mais elles ne se sont jamais décidées à sortir de terre.

- Avec le temps ça viendra, j'en suis sûr.

Elle me retourne en affichant un grand sourire et m'attrape par la main. C'est la première fois qu'elle entreprend un geste envers moi. Je la suis et elle me montre et m'explique ses différents plants, ceux de tomates qui sont encore vertes mais aussi toutes sortes de légumes et fruits dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Nous partageons ce moment de complicité, trop rare à mon goût. Nous arrivons à la fin de son jardin et j'imagine qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle me tient la main depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour elle car elle lâche brutalement ma main et n'ose plus me regarder.

- Alice, ce n'est…

- Je vais prendre mes sacs pour aller en ville.

Elle part d'un bon pas et me laisse seul sur l'allé du jardin. Décidément, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Je la suis et arrive sur le pas de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre devant moi. Alice apparait avec ses sacs et marche rapidement.

- On peut y aller.

Elle est froide, je ne comprends plus rien. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant que nous marchons sur le chemin qui nous mène en ville. Je me repasse ce qui s'est passé plus tôt mais je ne vois pas ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état, tout comme les autres fois mais il faut que je tire ce problème au clair. Je l'appelle pour qu'elle ralentisse le pas mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Je me sens alors obligé de lui attraper sa main, sachant qu'elle essayera de la dégager, je la sers fort. Elle se retourne et elle est obligée de me regarder.

- Alice, expliques-moi !

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Si j'ai pu faire quelque chose de mal dans le jardin, je m'excuse.

Elle soupire, essaye de se dégager mais fini par baisser les armes. Je lâche alors prise.

- Ce n'est pas toi Peeta… C'est moi.

Je ne comprends toujours rien. Je la vois tourner en rond, se ronger les ongles et prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire certaines choses.

Je m'approche d'elle en lui serrant ses mains plus tendrement. Elle ne me rejette pas cette fois-ci mais elle ne me regarde plus.

- Tu peux tout me dire Alice, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses.

Je sens qu'elle me sert les mains très fort puis les relâches pour triturer les manches de son pull avec nervosité. Elle retrouve mon regard et elle a les yeux humides.

- Je… je suis amoureuse de toi Peeta.

Je ne dis rien. Ma gorge se sert si fort que je ne peux de toute façon rien dire. Elle enchaine en détachant son regard.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler. A quoi ça aurait servi ? Tu es amoureux de Katniss depuis toujours. Et je suis incapable de t'offrir ce que tu peux attendre d'une femme.

Je reste là sans rien dire. Mon cerveau ne sait pas quelles informations traiter en premier. Elle dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a embrassé il y a quelques jours ? Je suis toujours amoureux de Katniss ? Oui je crois, je ne sais pas, j'évite de me poser ce genre de question pour ne pas replonger dans la déprime. Offrir ce que j'attends d'une femme ? Qu'entend-elle par-là ? Je suis encore plus perdu qu'il y a encore quelques minutes et je ne sais plus comment réagir. Je sors de mon état second pour réaliser enfin qu'Alice a disparue à plusieurs mètres de moi et gagne la ville. Je reste pétrifié un moment, j'aimerai tant aller la chercher mais je ne peux plus faire un pas en voyant la foule devant moi.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \**

Voili, voilou ^^

J'en ai dévoilé un peu sur Alice mais pas tout d'un coup ! ^-^

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment pas pourquoi celui-là plus qu'un autre. En espérant qu'il vous plait tout autant.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews car vous m'avez vraiment remotivé à écrire :)

A très viiiite !


End file.
